Corazones solitarios
by Joha781
Summary: Un rancho, deudas, una promesa. Ichiruki. Adaptación. AU. OOC. Summary asqueroso pero fic hermoso (?)
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Johana y soy de Colombia, desde hace un tiempo quería subir una adaptación de una historia que la adaptaron para una pareja de otro fan club,(si es un enredo lo se :3) me encanto y por fin me decidí, espero que les guste bastante. El fic es AU y OoC

Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia original es de Cyndy Gerard, la adaptación es de luzsinsol0 y la perfección de Bleach es del sensual Tite-sama.

~Corazones solitarios~

Capitulo 1

Ichigo kurosaki se sentía como un hombre a punto de enfrentarse con el desastre. Cuando bajo del jeep y observo el triste estado del del rancho kuchiki se sintió culpable. Ni siquiera las gafas de sol podían esconder el abandono.

Todas las construcciones, todas las cercas necesitaban arreglos o pintura. Las persianas estaban colgando, la mayoría rotas. Y eso era solo por fuera. Cuando subió al porche, las maderas crujieron bajo sus botas.

Decidido a no dejarse abatir, levantó el puño y llamó a la puerta del único hogar que había conocido.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que una mano pequeña apartara la cortina y unos ojos violeta asomaran por el cristal. El conocía esos ojos, pero los recordaba en la cara de una niña.

A los diecinueve años, Rukia kuchiki había dejado de ser una niña. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, en las aterciopeladas pupilas vio a la vez sabiduría e inocencia. Ichigo sonrió involuntariamente. El olor a vainilla y a un perfume que no podía reconocer llegaron a su nariz recordándole su hogar y...despertando en él una apetencia que no tenía nada que ver con nada ni medianamente doméstico.

-Hola, Rukia.

Reconocía la sensualidad en aquellos ojos, pero la sonrisa le parecía demasiado amplia, demasiado feliz en aquellas circunstancias.

-Buenos días, Ichigo- la voz de la joven era tan pura como el aire de las montañas de karakura- hace una mañana preciosa.

Aparentando el cinturón de su bata violeta, Rukia levanto la cara hacia el cielo, respirando profundamente.

-Si, es preciosa- murmuró el, con voz ronca.

-Un poco temprano para que alguien de tu edad este danzando por ahí, ¿no?

Le estaba tomando el pelo. Ichigo tenía dieciocho años cuando se marcho del rancho kuchiki y apenas había vuelto en los últimos quince años. Cuando volvía, a ella le gustaba bromear sobre su edad y su supuesta sabiduría...para Rukia él era prácticamente un anciano.

Pero aquella ves Ichigo no pudo sonreír como había hecho otras veces.

Rukia no sabia en lo que estaba a punto de meterse. El hecho de que encontrase humor en la situación lo dejaba claro.

Ichigo se quitó las gafas de sol, las guardo en el bolsillo de la camisa y procedió a mirarse las botas. Su corazón se acelero al ver las uñitas violetas de los pies, que asomaban por debajo de la vieja bata.

-Entonces...- a decir, aclarándose la garganta-. El catorce te parece bien, ¿no?

-Si, el catorce es un día perfecto. He pedido que haga sol y un poco de brisa.¿Te parece?.

El estudio sus facciones, la nariz respingona, las cejas bien dibujadas, las orejitas parcialmente escondidas bajo una corta melena negra.

Solo le faltaba echar a correr descalza por un campo de hierba, con flores en el cabello y mariposas aleteando alrededor de su cara mientras le pedía a los dioses el sol y la brisa.

-Te parece bien, Ichigo?- repitió Rukia.

El la miro, sobresaltado. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se le había olvidado contestar.

Nervioso, levanto la cara y miró hacia el techo del porche, donde la brisa hacia mover un móvil de campanillas.

-Lo siento. ¿Que es lo que debe parecerme bien?.

Rukia lo agarro del brazo, en un gesto protector. A pesar de que Ichigo. Media un metro ochenta y cinco y pesaba casi el doble de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, claro-contesto Ichigo, sintiendo como si por su brazo estuviera pasando una corriente eléctrica- Me encuentro bien. ¿Que estabas diciendo?.

-Me gustaría que nos casáramos por la iglesia- Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa beatifica- Si no te importa, claro.

Su voz era suave como la brisa. Como sus ojos. Como su bata violeta que envolvía su cuerpo delicadamente curvo; un cuerpo en el que no debería pensar, pero en el que no podía dejar de hacerlo desde que ella abrió la puerta para competir con el sol de la mañana.

Ichigo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse. Rukia quería un boda por la iglesia. Era la primera petición desde que empezó todo aquel asunto.

-Sin problema-murmuró, sabiendo que no tenía alternativa-. Yo me encargare de todo.

No quizo catalogar el efecto que ejercía en su interior la radiante sonrisa femenina. No quería pensar en lo inocente, en lo confiada que parecía. Pero era fascinante, seductora... Y no debía pensar en eso.

En lo que tenía que pensar era en su deber, en la deuda. Una deuda que tenía toda la intención de pagar en cuento arreglase unos asuntos en la ciudad de Las noches.

-Gracias Ichigo.

-Como veo que estas bien, me marcho. Nos veremos dentro de dos semanas.

No había querido parecer tan formal, pero ya no podía arreglarlo.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta para no ver aquellos ojos violetas que lo miraban llenos de esperanza. Esperanza cuando, en realidad, la situación parecía perdida. No podían hacer nada. Era demasiado tarde.

Saco sus gafas de sol y se dirigió al jeep. Antes de subir, miro al cielo y se paso la mano por el cuello.

Lo estaba mirando. Lo sabia. Como sabia que no era buena idea volverse. Pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Rukia seguía en el porche, descalza, abrazándose a si misma para evitar el frío de la mañana. Con una mejilla apoyada en contra de la columna de madera, sonreía de una forma que le dejaba la boca seca.

-Adiós Ichigo.

-Adiós. Todo va a salir bien.

Ella asintió, como intentado reconfortarlo.

-Lo sé.

Es lo mejor para los dos, parecía decirle.

No le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola, aunque le había pedido a los vecinos que echaran un vistazo de vez en cuando.

-Vendré a buscarte el día 14 a las diez-dijo entonces Ichigo, después de carraspear un par de veces.

-Las diez es una hora estupenda-sonrío ella.

Aquella sonrisa era demasiado alegre. Rukia no entendía como iba a cambiar su vida desde aquel momento.

Si la situación no fuera tan seria, Ichigo habría soltado una carcajada.

-Llámame si necesitas algo. Tienes mi teléfono, ¿verdad?

-Lo tengo.

-Adiós entonces.

-¿Ichigo?- lo llamo ella cuando subía al jeep.

Al escuchar su nombre, se detuvo, sorprendido. Cuando se volvió. Rukia seguía sonriendo.

-Gracias.

Ichigo asintió, sabiendo que le estaba dando las gracias por lo que pasaría dos semanas más tarde. Algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

En una iglesia, se recordó el mismo. Rukia no se daba cuenta que sería el mayor error que iba a cometer en su vida.

Termine! Espero que les haya llamado la atención, díganme que les pareció, si vale la pena seguirlo?

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

No ha pasado ni dos horas pero ando emocionada con este proyecto, así que subiré el segundo capítulo.

Publicidad: si dejas un comentario te llevaras un magnífico viaje a Japón con todo pagado para ver a Tite Kubo, además se le otorgara una espada para que pueda amenazarlo libremente y que realiza imágenes hentai Ichirukistas :D

Descargo de responsabilidad: historia original por Cyndy, adaptación luzsinsol0 y Bleach de Tite.

~Capitulo 2~

Rukia estaba de pie en medio de su dormitorio. La alegría hacía latir su corazón como el agua de un arroyo saltando por las piedras. Experimentaba sentimientos difíciles de contener. Era el día de su boda. El día que su gran sueño se haría realidad. Los pájaros cantaban en las ramas de los árboles, como un coro celebrando lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

En menos de una hora, Ichigo iría a buscarla. Había llamado la noche anterior desde el hotel Sundown donde había pasado la noche y Rukia estuvo a punto de derretirse al escuchar su voz. Se lo imaginaba tumbado en la cama, con las largas piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido en un gesto que la llenaba de ternura. Tendría el pelo revuelto, los ojos miel llenos de preocupación y estaría agotado después del largo viaje desde Las noches.

-Y está a punto de venir a buscarme -dijo en voz baja.

Quería estar preparada. Quería estar perfecta para aquel hombre al que había adorado desde que era pequeña. Rukia hizo las tareas domésticas a toda prisa aquella mañana: dio de comer a los caballos, recogió los huevos del gallinero y después se permitió a sí misma un lujo extraordinario, un baño de espuma. Estaba a punto de arreglarse para su futuro marido.

Con el corazón acelerado, se acercó al espejo de la habitación; la habitación que pronto compartiría con Ichigo. Se puso colorada al observar el delicado sujetador de encaje que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Al rozar la tela con los dedos, sus pezones se endurecieron. ¿Podría darle placer?, se preguntó. Con aquellas braguitas de encaje blanco y las medias de seda parecía otra mujer. ¿La encontraría guapa? ¿Los ojos miel del hombre se encenderían de deseo al verla? ¿Le temblarían las piernas como le temblaban a ella cada vez que pensaba en estar con Ichigo? ¿O se llevaría una desilusión? ¿Sería menos de lo que él había esperado? Rukia se observó con ojo crítico; era bajita, pero esbelta, con la piel clara y unos pechos de no muy grandes pero suficientes. La corta cabellera negra estaba sujeta en lo alto de la cabeza por montones de horquillas. «Ese pelo es una gloria», solía decirle su madre Hisana mientras se lo peinaba por las noches. Cuando era una niña, le encantaba que su madre la peinase. Las largas sesiones con el cepillo la hacían sentirse como en un cuento de hadas, dispuesta a creer en los finales felices. «Algún día, un príncipe vendrá y me hará su princesa, como en la Bella Durmiente». «¿Verdad, mamá?» «Así es», solía decir su madre, con una sonrisa tan triste que no podía engañarla.

-Pues ya tengo a mi príncipe, mamá —murmuró Rukia entonces para sí misma—. Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Ojalá papá y tú estuvierais hoy aquí.

Su madre había muerto tres años antes. El tiempo había borrado parte del dolor, pero este se repitió tras la muerte de su padre Byakuya Kuchiki el mes anterior. Y la sensación de vacío. Por primera vez en su vida, Rukia estaba sola. Intentando luchar contra la melancolía que amenazaba con envolverla, pensó en el hombre que iría a buscarla en menos de una hora. A partir de entonces no estaría sola.

Abrió el armario y sacó el precioso vestido de novia. Era un vestido hecho para una princesa, de satén blanco y encaje antiguo. Al fondo del armario, un par de zapatos de tacón hechos con la misma tela.

-Debías estar guapísima con este vestido, mamá —murmuró, sacándolo de la percha—. Papá debió volverse loco por ti.

Como Ichigo se volvería loco por ella. Lo sabía. Con el tiempo. Cuando la conociera mejor. Cuando se diera cuenta de que era una mujer, no una niña. Cuando le enseñara lo que había aprendido del amor. Y una vez que le hubiera probado que ella era más que una obligación.

Desilusionada por aquel pensamiento, pero no derrotada, empezó a ponerse el vestido. Ella haría que la amase. Tarde o temprano. Mientras se abrochaba la larga fila de botones del vestido, volvió a mirarse en el espejo. No era perfecta, pero no iba a pensar en ello. No iba a dejar que eso interfiriese en el día de su boda.

De repente se sintió culpable, como se había sentido cuando Ichigo le explicó por qué iba a casarse con ella. Ichigo Kurosaki no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. Debería haber hablado con él. Pero, como era algo de lo que no se hablaba en casa, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar. En toda su vida, no recordaba a sus padres diciendo esa palabra. Esa palabra que parecía maldita. El doctor Ukitake fue quien le habló de ello. Él le había puesto nombre a la fuerza que la hacía perderse, perder sus recuerdos, la noción del tiempo y, aparentemente, la capacidad de vivir una vida normal. Epilepsia. Rukia cerró los ojos. No era una palabra que hubiera oído en su casa. Y no era fácil hablarle de ello a su futuro marido. Sin embargo, debía decírselo. «Ichigo lo sabe». Aquella vocecita en su interior la calmó un poco. Y quiso convencerse de que era cierto mientras se ponía el velo de encaje sobre la cabeza. El miedo y una absurda esperanza de vivir feliz la hicieron olvidarse del sentimiento de culpa. Pero, aunque Ichigo lo supiera. ¿Qué sabría? Solo lo que su madre le hubiera contado.

«No te preocupes, princesa. Nadie ha visto nada». «¿Ver qué, mamá? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho?» La respuesta siempre era la misma: «Solo ha sido una pesadilla, cielo. Has tenido una pesadilla y ahora debes descansar».

Rukia no tenía recuerdos de su vida sin la amenaza de los ataques, como no recordaba qué le pasaba cuando los sufría. Solo recordaba el resultado, encontrarse en el suelo o en la cama, sin saber cómo, con un dolor de cabeza que a veces duraba horas, a veces días.

La frustración de no poder controlarlo, de ser completamente vulnerable a aquella enfermedad era demasiado para ella y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no pensar mientras se colocaba el velo. Quizá era mejor que Ichigo no supiera nada.

Rukia tenía cuatro años cuando él se marchó del rancho Kuchiki, Karakura, para ir a la universidad en Las noches. Los años pasaron y él iba de visita alguna vez, pero nunca había presenciado uno de sus ataques.

Si él supiera lo de su enfermedad sin haber tenido tiempo de conocerla bien… la miraría con los mismos ojos con los que la miraba otra gente. Con piedad, con miedo, con repulsión . Y lo perdería antes de tener la oportunidad de amarlo.

Desde abajo, escuchó el reloj de su abuelo dando la hora y se sentó frente al tocador para pintarse los labios. Quedaba menos de media hora.

Toda una vida esperando e Ichigo llegaría en media hora. Aquello era en lo que debía pensar. No en la epilepsia, no en que su madre no podía estar con ella, no en que no iría del brazo de su padre… Cuando intentó pintarse los labios, se sorprendió al notar cómo le temblaban las manos.

Solo eran nervios, se dijo a sí misma, mientras se secaba unas gotitas de sudor. Poco después, el reloj volvió a sonar. Más fuerte aquella vez. Como una campana. Como muchas campanas. ¿Por qué no paraba de una vez?, se preguntó a sí misma, luchando contra una ansiedad que no podía identificar. Intentó reírse de los nervios, pero acabó cerrando los ojos para calmarse. Cuando volvió a abrirlos y se miró en el espejo, el miedo aumentó. Intentaba desesperadamente negar lo que veía. Una ligera dilatación de las pupilas, una niebla ocultando los ojos, que parecían desorbitados…Rukia apartó la mirada y notó que la barra de carmín se le escapaba de las manos. Cayó sobre el tocador y después rodó hasta el suelo. Las campanillas del reloj eran tan atronadoras que tuvo que ponerse las manos sobre los oídos, gimiendo de dolor cuando el sonido penetró su cerebro

-No, por favor -susurró al entender lo que estaba pasando- Hoy no. Por favor.

Un ataque de epilepsia. Iba a sufrir un ataque de epilepsia el día de su boda. Pero aún rezándole a un dios que no parecía contestar, sintió un sabor metálico en la boca y supo que no podría hacer nada. Nunca podía hacer nada. Con las piernas temblorosas, se levantó y dio un par de pasos vacilantes. El sonido del reloj seguía retumbando en su cabeza, como una tortura. Estaba sujeta a uno de los postes de la cama, pero perdió las fuerzas. Sintió que la madera desaparecía bajo su mano como si fuera agua y cayó al suelo rodeada de encaje y satén blanco, como una nube rota. Una lágrima rodó por su cara y llegó hasta su frente mientras miraba al techo y se dejaba caer en el vacío… derrotada, sin defensas, completamente vulnerable en la oscuridad que la envolvía. La belleza del día había desaparecido. La esperanza, muerta. El gemido infantil no lo escuchó nadie. Ni ella misma. Nadie escuchó su soledad y su miedo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por el comentario, el follow y el favorito :3

Descargo de responsabilidad: ya saben a Cyndy, a luzsinsol0 y a Tite Kubo.

~Capitulo 3~

Cuatro ríos y, al menos, una docena de arroyos cruzaban el techo de escayola de la habitación número seis del viejo hotel Sundown. Ichigo lo sabía porque llevaba despierto casi toda la noche, mirándolos. Mirando y deseando que hubiera otra salida. Pero a las nueve de la mañana no había encontrado ninguna. De modo que se puso el traje oscuro, guardó las maletas y las pocas cosas que había llevado con él desde Las noches en el maletero del jeep y se dirigió al rancho Kuchiki. Para buscar a la que iba a ser su mujer.

Media hora más tarde, cuando se acercaba al rancho recordó algo: «He pedido que haya sol». A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Aparentemente, las plegarias de Rukia habían sido atendidas. La luz del sol caía sobre las verdes praderas y los árboles que rodeaban la carretera, iluminando a lo lejos las colinas nevadas.

Soltando el acelerador, Ichigo recordó la primera vez que había hecho aquel viaje. Tenía diez años. Pero como si hubiera tenido cincuenta. Estaba furioso y tan lleno de miedo que su estómago seguía encogiéndose al recordarlo.

De nuevo, como tantas veces, recordó la serie de eventos que lo habían hecho volver al rancho Kuchiki. Y recordó la conversación con su jefe, Urahara Kisuke.

-¿Necesitas más dinero, Ichigo? Podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que no te marches. No puedo creer que quieras vivir en un pueblo tan diminuto que nadie ha oído hablar de él- Ichigo no había querido defraudar a Urahara. Había sido el director de su empresa durante ocho años.

-Chad conoce el negocio, no te preocupes. Él puede ocupar mi puesto.-

-No lo entiendo-murmuró Urahara, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y nunca lo entendería, de modo que Ichigo intentó explicárselo.

-Le debo la vida a Byakuya Kuchiki y tengo que pagar la deuda que tengo con él.-

Ichigo se colocó las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza y guiñó los ojos para mirar hacia delante. Sí. Pagaría su deuda. El problema era que Rukia tendría que pagarla también. Y no aliviaba nada su conciencia saber que ella era tan joven y tan ingenua que no entendía lo que aquel acuerdo iba a costarle. Pero él sí. Y no podía hacer nada contra la desilusión de que el rancho Kuchiki llegara a sus manos cargado de obligaciones.

Entristecido, miró alrededor. Frente a él, lo que oficialmente sería suyo en menos de una hora. Una vez, ser el dueño del rancho Kuchiki había sido un sueño imposible. Pero después de su matrimonio con Rukia… Había llegado muy lejos. Le gustaba pensar que había aprendido mucho desde que era un niño que se buscaba la vida como podía. De crío, no le importaba haber sido abandonado y maltratado por un sistema social que no sabía qué hacer con los niños sin padres. Pero entonces los Kuchiki lo encontraron.

Hasta aquel momento, Ichigo solo entendía la hostilidad, el abuso, la pobreza. Esa había sido su vida. Aunque era muy joven, sabía mucho del hambre y del dolor. Y, sobre todo, sabía lo que era estar solo. Lo sabía como lo sabe un perro callejero. Y lo había sabido todos los días de su vida hasta que Byakuya y Hisana lo acogieron en su casa. Eran una pareja encantadora que había abandonado la idea de tener hijos propios a los cuarenta años.

Un momento después, paró el jeep sobre la colina para tomarse algún tiempo antes de llegar al rancho que había sido su casa, donde los Kuchiki le habían ofrecido paciencia y comprensión. Como recompensa, él les había dado incontables dolores de cabeza durante el primer año. Y, a pesar de todo, no lo echaron de allí. «Huye todo lo que quieras, chico», le dijo Byakuya una noche, después de estar horas buscándolo por todas partes. «Siempre tendrás un hogar en el rancho».

Por primera vez en su vida, Ichigo pensó que había un sitio para él. Por primera vez sintió que alguien lo quería. Apoyando un codo en la ventanilla abierta, miró hacia la casa en la que había conocido el cariño por primera vez. La casa en la que una mujer, una niña en realidad, lo esperaba para convertirse en su esposa. Rukia.

Rukia, a quien él recordaba como una niña juguetona. Rukia la adolescente que estaba loca por él. Rukia, que no debería convertirse en su mujer. Recordaba cada momento del día en que Hisana estuvo a punto de morir al dar a luz a la niña que Byakuya y ella nunca pensaron tener.

Ichigo tenía catorce años y quería odiar al bebé arrugado y llorón. Pero desde el primer día, Rukia Kuchiki había enamorado a todo el que la mirase. E Ichigo no había sido una excepción.

Sus padres estaban locos por ella y movieron cielo y tierra para que no le ocurriera nada malo a aquel milagro que la vida les había regalado. Ichigo se sintió apartado. Era como si, de nuevo, estuviera en el escaparate de la tienda de caramelos sin poder entrar. Había sido un despertar, el recordatorio de que, aunque los Kuchiki lo apreciaran mucho, solo podía contar consigo mismo. Rukia era una Kuchiki y por mucho que Byakuya y Hisana lo quisieran, nunca le dieron su apellido. Y en momentos como aquel, eso volvía a doler como si le arrancaran el corazón.

Rukia acababa de cumplir cuatro años cuando él se fue a la universidad con una beca deportiva. Tenía ocho cuando a los veintidós años, él había terminado sus estudios de dirección de empresas, dieciséis cuando él volvió a Karakura para llorar la muerte de la única madre que había conocido. Y después Byakuya murió también.

El dolor hizo que apretara los labios. Un mes antes, Byakuya Kuchiki lo había llamado para pedirle una promesa que Ichigo pensaba cumplir aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

-Tú sabes que mi Rukia es especial-le había dicho en voz baja desde su cama del hospital, delgado y frágil, a punto de morir-.

Es una niña muy delicada. Te necesita, Ichigo. Y yo necesito que tú cuides de ella-.

Delicada. Esa era la palabra que Byakuya y Hisana solían usar para describir a Rukia. Ichigo no sabía mucho sobre la epilepsia. Nunca había querido saberlo. No estaba orgulloso de ello, pero los Kuchiki no habían querido darle muchas explicaciones.

Cuando empezaron los ataques, él también era un niño. Pero la verdad era que le daba miedo saber. Le daba miedo porque se sentía incapaz de ayudar… y se sentía excluido.

-Tiene fiebre-decía Hisana cuando Rukia sufría un ataque- Es solo fiebre. Se le pasará-.

Pero no se le había pasado. Y una vez que se marchó del rancho, Ichigo fue pocas veces de visita. Era más fácil, más conveniente no preocuparse o sentirse culpable porque la enfermedad la sufría Rukia y no él. Pero estaba allí. Y cuidaría de ella como le había prometido a su padre. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido decirle que no cuando le pidió que dirigiera el rancho Kuchiki. Pero se quedó sorprendido cuando Byakuya le pidió aquel imposible.

-Tú eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, hijo. Tú eres el único que puede cuidar de mi niña-.

Ichigo se habría dejado matar por Byakuya Kuchiki. Por la persona que había cuidado de él y lo había ayudado a hacerse un hombre. Iba a casarse con Rukia. Tan seguro como que el sol sale al amanecer. Y por la noche, cuando se pusiera, Rukia Kuchiki sería su esposa.

Él dejaría su vida en Las noches, el trabajo, sus amigos, las mujeres…

-Llevas demasiado tiempo pensando que vas a hacerle una mala jugada a Rukia cuando los dos vamos a conseguir lo que queremos- se dijo entonces a sí mismo.

Rukia lo quería, al menos eso pensaba Ichigo. Y él quería el rancho Kuchiki, aquel rancho que era el sueño de su vida. Byakuya había tenido razón sobre una cosa: su hija necesitaba que alguien cuidara de ella porque estaba enferma. Mejor que fuera él.

Ichigo volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol, arrancó el jeep y se dirigió a su casa. Su casa. Donde su esposa-niña lo esperaba con los ojos brillantes y un alma imposiblemente romántica.

Graciassss


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, gracias a todos los que leen (así sean fantasmas -.- Jajajjajaja) tratare de poner dos capítulos por día :D ya que ando de vacaciones. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: a Cyndy, a luzsinsol0 y a Tite.**

Capitulo 4

Rukia tardaba en contestar. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, Ichigo se sorprendió al ver lo frágil que parecía.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ichigo no podía hablar. Estaba allí, en la puerta, con la maleta en la mano, envuelto en una especie de sueño de princesas vestida de encaje blanco con ojos aterciopelados. Y se preguntó en qué se estaba metiendo.

Ella parecía recién levantada y estaba pálida. Bajo el velo de encaje, una masa de hebras negras y unos ojos violeta que parecían haber perdido color…

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

Rukia asintió, sonriendo con tristeza.

-Voy a buscar el mantón.

Ichigo notó que se movía lentamente, como si le costara trabajo, mientras tomaba un mantón de elaborado encaje antiguo. Sin decir nada, él se lo quitó de las manos y se lo puso sobre los hombros, fijándose en el contraste de sus grandes y fuertes manos con los delicados hombros femeninos. Fijándose en cómo temblaba Rukia.

No parecía encontrarse bien.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, podemos esperar.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella, sin mucha convicción- De verdad -insistió, al ver su expresión incrédula.

No estaba bien. Eso era evidente. Pero aquello era nuevo para él. Quizá Rukia se había percatado por fin de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Quizá simplemente estaba asustada.

¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Él no había hecho el papel de novio enamorado. Porque no lo era. Y no lo sería nunca. Eso no significaba que no pudiera ser amable con ella y que no estuviera dispuesto a cuidarla.

-Si necesitas más tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea…

-No necesito tiempo- susurró ella, sin mirarlo, como si tuviera que concentrarse para emitir cada palabra. -Te he esperado… toda mi vida. No quiero esperar más.-

La sinceridad de aquella admisión lo irritó y lo hizo sentirse humilde al mismo tiempo.

Rukia Kuchiki se merecía algo más. Se merecía un caballero que la llevara a un castillo encantado. Pero lo único que había conseguido era a él. Su corazón estaba lleno de ilusiones sobre Ichigo.

Pero Ichigo sí sabía lo que era… y lo que no era. El nunca sería Lancelot. Y nunca sería el hombre que Rukia necesitaba.

Aun así iban a casarse. Más tarde o más temprano.

-No tiene que darte vergüenza admitir que estás incómoda.-

Ella levantó la cabeza.

-No estoy incómoda. Estoy emocionada -dijo, con los ojos brillantes. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. Encima, intentaba animarlo.- De verdad. Prometo hacerte feliz.-

Aquellos preciosos ojos lo miraban con tal fe… Ichigo supo entonces que, aunque no pudiera darle lo que ella quería, podía darle lo que necesitaba. Costase lo que costase, haría que confiara en él.

—Vamos a hacerlo, princesa. No podemos desperdiciar este sol tan precioso, ¿no te parece?

-No -sonrió rukia- No podemos desperdiciarlo.

-Estás preciosa.

-Tú también.

-La carroza espera- sonrió él, tomándola del brazo- Vamos, señora.

Ichigo la llevó al jeep, preguntándose que ladrón había robado la alegría de sus ojos.

Rukia soportó durante la ceremonia un dolor de cabeza increíble. Siempre era así después de un ataque. Un terrible dolor de cabeza y un cansancio que, a menudo, la obligaba a permanecer en cama durante varios días.

Lo odiaba, odiaba depender de aquella enfermedad, odiaba que la epilepsia dictara cómo debía vivir su vida.

Pero no aquel día. Aquel día no iba a permitir que lo arruinara.

Permaneció al lado de Ichigo por pura fuerza de voluntad, luchando por seguir de pie, luchando para escuchar las palabras del pastor cuando solo podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

Pero era real. Estaba allí, con Ichigo, bañada por la luz del sol que entraba a través de las vidrieras. Oliendo el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano. Viendo las lágrimas de Nanao, la esposa del pastor Shunsui, que hacía de testigo. Repitiendo las promesas que había esperado toda su vida pronunciar.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer -dijo entonces el pastor. Rukia intentó grabar en su mente aquel momento; el momento que marcaba el principio de una vida que siempre había deseado- Puede besar a la novia.-

Ella levantó la cabeza, notando el calor de las manos del hombre en su cintura, el peso de la alianza en su dedo, el calor de los ojos de su marido…

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar el dolor mientras esperaba el gran momento. El beso que los convertiría realmente en marido y mujer.

Su primer beso.

Se perdió en su sonrisa, en la promesa de su aliento. Sus ojos eran tan amables… pero no era solo amabilidad lo que esperaba de aquel hombre. Quería amor, quería un «para siempre». Quería la magia, la emoción que sentía cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que la tocaba. Como la estaba tocando en aquel momento.

Pero el dolor era casi insoportable y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarse en los labios de Ichigo rozando los suyos, suavemente primero… después con cierta exigencia. Era como lo había imaginado, mejor aún. Se derretía entre sus brazos, adorando su olor, el poder de su cuerpo, la tierna caricia de sus manos.

Pero, a pesar de la magia, a pesar del desafío con que se apretaba contra él, Rukia por fin aceptó que aquella era una batalla que no podía ganar, una victoria que nunca obtendría.

Por segunda vez aquel día, su cuerpo la traicionó.

Y lo que recordaría del día de su boda era que el mundo se volvió oscuro antes de caer en los brazos de su marido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a los que siguen la historia. :D Cualquier sugerencia esta mas que bienvenida!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: a Cyndy, a luzsinsol0 y a Tite Kubo.**

**Capitulo 5**

-Rukia... Rukia... Es hora de despertar.

Rukia intentaba abrir los ojos para descifrar a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

-¿Doctor Ukitake?

-Si, cariño. Abre esos ojos tan bonitos. Tengo un hombre a mi lado que esta deseando verlos.

Aunque la única luz encendida era la del pasillo de la consulta, la cabeza de Rukia pareció explotar cuando abrió los ojos.

El dolor y la realización de que estaba en la consulta del médico y no en la iglesia hicieron que su corazón se encogiera. No estaba sola con Ichigo, no estaba disfrutando del día de su boda.

El dolor físico de repente no le parecía nada, comparado con el dolor de su corazón.

-Voy a darte algo para calmar el dolor- escucho la voz del medico.

-No quiero dormir. Hoy no.-

El hombre le dio un golpecito en la mano.

-Ahora no es el momento de ponerse cabezota. Si te doy una pastilla, mañana estarás como nueva. Si no, ya sabes que podrías pasar varios días en la cama. Puede que tú lo soportaras, pero no creo que tu marido pudiera hacerlo.

«Su marido». Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Rukia. No quería que Ichigo la viera de esa forma. Y el día de su boda…

-Enana, por favor -escuchó entonces su voz, sorprendida por el apodo que el le coloco en su niñez-Deja que el doctor Ukitake te dé algo para el dolor.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

-De acuerdo, Zanahoria-Dejando a Ichigo estupefacto por el sobrenombre.

-Primero tengo que examinarte. Después, intentaremos aliviar ese dolor de cabeza.

-Se ha desmayado, ¿verdad, doctor? -preguntó Ichigo en voz baja.

En el silencio que siguió a la pregunta, Rukia imaginó que el doctor Ukitake había fruncido el ceño. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio que la miraba, como esperando una respuesta, asintió con la cabeza.

El doctor Ukitake se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Por qué no esperas fuera, Ichigo? Tengo que examinar a tu mujer.

Rukia observó que los ojos de Ichigo se oscurecían. Pero salió sin decir nada. Poco después, el doctor Ukitake volvía a su lado.

-Me duele mucho…

-Lo sé, cielo.

El médico le puso una compresa fría sobre los ojos antes de encender la luz.

-¿He sufrido un…?

-Te has desmayado -aseguró él, tomándole el te has desmayado. Como una novia cualquiera… o como alguien que ha sufrido un ataque de epilepsia esta mañana. Es así, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Fuerte?

Rukia iba a negar con la cabeza, pero el dolor era tan insoportable que tuvo que parar.

-Lo normal.

-¿Largo?

-Dos o tres minutos, creo. Estaba poniéndome el vestido y… creí que podría recuperarme. Pensé que podría asistir a la ceremonia como si no pasara nada, pero…-

El doctor Ukitake no dijo una palabra mientras le tomaba la tensión. No tenía que decir nada. Estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Físicamente, era el período después de un ataque lo que era más difícil de soportar, al menos para Rukia. La abrumadora fatiga, la desorientación y el dolor de cabeza eran insoportables. Había sido una ingenuidad pensar que podría comportarse de forma normal, pero deseaba tanto estar bien el día de su boda…

-Por lo demás, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí -murmuró ella.

-¿Tomas tus medicinas? -preguntó el hombre, ayudándola a sentarse para examinarla con el estetoscopio. Rukia asintió, sujetando la compresa sobre sus a ponerte una inyección y va a doler un poquito. Pero no tanto como le ha dolido a tu marido tener que salir de aquí.

-No creo que le haya dolido. Se habrá quedado de piedra cuando me desmayé.

-Kurosaki lleva mucho tiempo fuera de Karakura, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Sabía cuál sería la siguiente pregunta. Lo sabía.

-Ichigo sabe que sufres epilepsia, ¿verdad?

Rukia permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-Más o menos.

-Kuchiki…

-Lo sé. Sé que debería habérselo dicho para que supiera dónde se metía. Pero no quería decírselo hoy. Yo quería que… que hoy fuera mi día.

Después de ponerle la inyección, el doctor Ukitake cubrió el pinchazo con un algodón que, a su vez, sujetó con un esparadrapo.

-Tu marido debería saber lo que te pasa -murmuró, apretando su mano- Para que sepa cómo debe actuar cuando ocurra.-

Rukia no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué… por qué tiene que pasarme esto? ¿Y por qué ha tenido que pasarme hoy?-

-Cariño, no pasa nada. Hoy solo es un día más entre un montón de días maravillosos. Ya lo verás.-

-Ya, claro. Y el dolor me hace más fuerte -dijo entonces ella, con amargura.

-Ya eres fuerte. Más fuerte que nadie que yo conozca. Se te pasará. Tú y tu marido tendréis una maravillosa vida juntos.

«Una vida maravillosa».

Las palabras del médico se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

Pero era epiléptica. Eso solo era más que suficiente para contradecir aquellas palabras. Sus padres habían hecho todo lo posible para que fuera feliz, pero no siempre fue así. Su vida consistía en esperar el próximo ataque. Había tenido que ser constantemente protegida de la crueldad de los demás niños, que no entendían lo que le pasaba y tenían miedo. Aunque sus padres nunca lo supieron, la vida de Rukia había consistido en aislarse, emocional y socialmente.

La medicina podía paliar, pero no eliminar los ataques que la hacían perder el control y erosionaban su personalidad, su espíritu y su orgullo.

Y su vida, a menudo, no había sido suya.

Como en aquel momento, cuando notó que la droga empezaba a hacer efecto. De nuevo, perdía el control de su vida y se puso furiosa. Y después, incluso la furia desapareció junto con su conciencia, aislándola una vez más.  
>Rukia se quedó dormida, pero no soñó con la felicidad eterna.<p>

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Ichigo cuando por fin el doctor Ukitake salió de la consulta.

Había pasado el tiempo leyendo revistas que no quería y contando las baldosas grises del suelo una y otra vez.

-Está dormida. Es lo que necesita ahora mismo. Llévala a casa para que descanse un poco y mañana estará como nueva.

-¿Siempre es así?-

El hombre le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No, hijo. No siempre es así. Tienes que recordar que ha sufrido mucha presión últimamente. Su padre murió hace un mes y hoy era el día de su boda… La emoción, la ansiedad… han sido demasiado. Pero se pondrá bien. Ahora tiene que descansar, pero cuando esté mejor, ella misma te contará todo lo que tienes que saber.

El doctor Ukitake era muy amable, pero demasiado discreto para el gusto de Ichigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Otro mas! Apoyen ps apoyen .-. Jajajaja bueno si quieren ser fantasmas háganlo, y si en serio hay gente que no le gusta algo, hágame lo saber**.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: A Cyndy, a luzsinsol y a Tite Kubo.**

**Capitulo 6.**

-Quiero que me lo cuente usted.

-No creo que deba hacerlo.

Pero él tenía que saber. Tenía que hacer la pregunta que le había quemado los labios desde que se desmayó en el altar.

-¿Su enfermedad…? -empezó a decir, nervioso, pasándose una mano por el pelo- ¿Rukia va a morir?-

-No -contestó el médico-. No va a morir.-

Ichigo sintió un alivio increíble. Más del que había esperado.

-Gracias a Dios.

-La suya es una enfermedad con la que lleva lidiando mucho tiempo. Está mejor preparada para ello que tú. Se siente humillada porque ha ocurrido el día de su boda, pero se le pasará… si tú la ayudas.-

-Lo haré -murmuró Ichigo. No podía soportar que Rukia estuviera sufriendo.

-Paciencia, Kurosaki. Es lo que los dos necesitan ahora. Cuando hayas hablado con ella, ven a verme y te contaré todo lo que necesites saber. ¿De acuerdo?-

No estaba de acuerdo, pero Ichigo sabía que eso era todo lo que el doctor Ukitake iba a contarle.

Ichigo levantó a Rukia del asiento y se dirigió con ella hacia la casa. Era como un pajarito en sus brazos. Suave como la seda, ligera como una pluma y tan vulnerable que se le encogía el corazón al mirarla.

La brisa de abril movía el satén de su vestido mientras el último sol de la tarde, el que ella había pedido para el día de su boda, hacía brillar su pelo.

El delicado ronquido que salió de su garganta lo habría hecho reír si no se sintiera tan angustiado.

Cuando la miró, se dio cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera contarle lo que quería saber y antes de que… pudieran hacer nada.

Hasta aquel día, «eso» había sido una preocupación, pero lejana. Ichigo no era ningún monje. Aunque sabía que Rukia era virgen, también sabía que no habría podido dormir solo. ¿Quién podría hacerlo con tan preciosa criatura en la misma cama? Había pensado ir despacio, aunque tenía toda la intención de hacerla su mujer.

Pero en aquel momento se preguntaba… se preguntaba muchas cosas. Sobre todo, qué eran aquellos sentimientos que no tenían nada que ver con el sentido del deber. Iban más allá de la preocupación por un ser humano y la angustia de que hubiera en peligro algo más que su salud; sentía un viejo miedo de no tener nada que darle a una mujer excepto una relación física.

De repente, una conversación que mantuvo seis meses atrás se repitió en su cerebro:

-Te da lo mismo, ¿verdad? -escuchó de nuevo la voz de Nell, acusadora, cuando él había roto la relación.

Le gustaba Nell, pero no estaba enamorado de ella y sabía que no era justo engañarla.  
>Los ojos verdes de la mujer estaban llenos de angustia y… de amor, una emoción en la que Ichigo no confiaba. Desde el principio le había dicho cómo era él, le había dicho que no buscaba una relación duradera y pensaba que ella había aceptado las reglas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así, era demasiado tarde y tuvo que cortar la relación, como hacía siempre.<p>

-No me da lo mismo, Nell. Ya te dije al principio…-

-Te da lo mismo que te quiera. Siempre te ha dado igual.-

-Lo siento. No sé qué decir. No quería hacerte daño.-

Y era cierto, aunque sus palabras hubieran sonado vacías.

Ella rió entonces, una risa amarga.

-Ya, claro. No quieres hacerme daño. No sabes lo que es el amor, ¿verdad, Kurosaki? No lo entiendes -le espetó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me das pena. Al menos, yo sé lo que es amar a alguien. Tú nunca lo sabrás. De los dos, tú eres el más patético.-

Rukia se movió entonces, disipando sus oscuros recuerdos.

-¿Dónde estoy…?-

-Calla -susurró Ichigo, besando la pálida frente-. Estamos en casa. Voy a llevarte a la cama.-

Rukia enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando… cuando te imaginaba entrando conmigo en casa.

El corazón de Ichigo se encogió. Su princesa había esperado una boda de cuento. Ojalá hubiera sido así.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos otra vez cuando te encuentres mejor?-

-Vale -susurró ella.

Le sorprendía su confianza en él. Le sorprendía que siguiera mirándolo como cuando era una adolescente.

Rukia era especial e Ichigo no quería hacerle daño, pero sabía que se lo haría de todas formas. Solo había que mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo veía como un ideal romántico. Quería un matrimonio por amor, no el pago de una deuda.

Ojalá pudiera darle eso. Como hubiera deseado haberle dado algo más a Nell. Su ex novia se había equivocado. Ichigo sabía lo que era el amor, pero no sabía cómo darlo. Seguramente debido a su infancia, seguramente porque se lo habían arrancado del corazón antes de que los Kuchiki lo adoptaran.

Para él era casi un mundo desconocido. Y por Nell, y sobre todo por Rukia, lo lamentaba.

Cuidaría de ella. Le daría todo lo que pudiera darle… aunque sabía que nunca sería tanto como se merecía.

Era medianoche e Ichigo estaba acostado junto a Rukia.

No había pensado meterse en la cama con ella. Solo quería arroparla y después apartarse para pensar.

Quería pensar en todo lo que nunca sería para ella, en lo que no podría darle, en el futuro que le esperaba a los dos.

Pero era más importante no dejarla sola. Por eso, cuando ella le dijo al oído: «No te vayas», todas sus intenciones se fueron por la ventana.

A pesar de la medicina, a pesar del cansancio, sus ojos violeta le decían cuánto lo deseaba.

-No voy a ninguna parte, enana. Voy a quedarme aquí, en el sillón.

-En la cama -insistió ella. Ichigo tuvo que sonreír.

-Vale, en la cama. Pero primero ponte cómoda.

Con decisión, había empezado a desabrocharle los botones del vestido. Los botones eran diminutos… y debía haber más de cien. No estaba preparado para eso.

Y no estaba preparado para el cuerpo que descubrió bajo las capas de satén.

-Soy muy delgada -susurró Rukia.

Ichigo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para calmarse, sus manos ocupadas con metros de tela, su corazón latiendo como loco dentro de su pecho.

Era delgada. Y tan exquisita, tumbada sobre las sábanas violetas, cubierta apenas por aquella ropa interior de encaje. Estaba sorprendido por la belleza de su piel de porcelana y tenía que recordarse a sí mismo lo frágil que era, lo delicada que estaba en aquel momento.

Pero solo podía pensar que era su mujer. Aquel hermoso cuerpo era el de su mujer. Las medias de seda blanca, el sujetador diminuto en forma de flor que apenas cubría sus pechos, la sombra de los rizos bajo las braguitas… Su mujer.

La imagen era tan vivida que lo golpeó como un martillo: estaban desnudos, tumbados en la cama y Rukia se colocaba sobre él, con el magnífico pelo cayendo sobre su cara, los pezones duros mientras descendía hacia él para tomarlo hasta el fondo, gimiendo…

El sonido, doloroso, lo hizo volver a la realidad. Cuando la miró, Ichigo vio que por fin estaba dormida.

Dejó el vestido sobre el sillón y se sentó al borde de la cama, nervioso. ¿De dónde habían salido esas imágenes? Rukia, la dulce, desesperante y hermosa Rukia, tan inocente… Ichigo tuvo que pasarse la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

¿En qué se había metido? ¿En qué la había metido a ella? Un matrimonio que Rukia no había elegido. Pensaba que era lo que quería, pero era tan joven, tan ingenua…

La deseaba.

Pero estaba enferma.

Ichigo sintió una náusea.

-Kurosaki…

-Estoy aquí, Kuchiki.

-No me dejes.

Su corazón se encogió al oír esas palabras. Y, de repente, lo puso todo en perspectiva.

No era un alivio, más bien una aceptación.

Le debía mucho a Byakuya Kuchiki. Eso era lo más importante.

Y le debía a Rukia mucho más de lo que había estado dispuesto a darle cuando llegó al rancho. Pensaba que era suficiente haber dejado su trabajo, su casa y sus amigos y que era un sacrificio volver a Karakura… aunque se decía a sí mismo que el rancho era lo que quería, lo que se merecía.

Rukia era parte del trato. Al principio, le había parecido bien. Quería cuidar de ella. Y seguía haciéndolo. Pero solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que significaba: «En la salud y en la enfermedad».

Desde Las noches, las consecuencias de volver a Karakura habían sido abstractas. Aceptables.

Pero en aquel momento… No había contado con que Rukia necesitaría tanto de él. Y tampoco había contado con el deseo que aquella cría despertaba, un deseo que Ichigo había intentado negarse desde que volvió para organizar el funeral de Byakuya y su inminente boda.

Su boda.

De alguna forma, había visto aquel matrimonio como una solución. Estaba aburrido de los bares, de las discotecas, las sonrisas de plástico de mujeres que no querían entender que él no podía darles lo que buscaban. Mujeres como Nell. A las que había hecho daño.  
>De modo que el matrimonio lo sacaba de esa rutina. Era bueno para él.<p>

Pero no para Rukia.

Ella necesitaba más. Y poco a poco, Ichigo se daba cuenta de que se lo merecía.

-¿Ichigo?

Resignado, se quitó la chaqueta y se tumbó en la cama, a su lado.

-Estoy aquí -murmuró, tomándola en sus brazos.

-Prométeme que no me dejarás.

Si no hubiera estado tumbado, aquel tono de voz tan ingenuo, tan sincero, lo habría hecho caer de rodillas.

-No voy a dejarte. Nunca te dejaré.

Y no lo haría.

Tenía un compromiso que cumplir.

Rukia se apretó contra él y el nudo que sintió en la garganta lo pilló desprevenido.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, negándose a reconocer la emoción, pero apretó la cara contra las hebras oscuras. Y se agarró a ella. Se agarró como si fuera un ancla, cuando supuestamente debía ser él quien iba a sostenerla.

-No voy a defraudarte -murmuró, intentando contener la ternura que crecía en su pecho.

Rukia era una obligación. Dependía de él-. Te lo prometo.-

Había vuelto al rancho para reclamar lo que creía suyo. Y había vuelto para cuidar de Rukia. No porque necesitara su dulzura. No necesitaba a nadie, no necesitaba nada. No le hacía falta un hogar. Se negaba a pensar que la necesitaba a ella y todo lo bueno que representaba.

El reloj del abuelo dio la una.

Ichigo esperaba con los ojos abiertos que llegara el amanecer y con él, la distancia de aquellos sentimientos nuevos para él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wowwww muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y perdón por no subir dos días pero estaba ocupada con mis amigos y mi familia :3! Si por ahora Ichigo no la ama como debería, pero eso puede cambiar; además me encanta que este fic saque lagrimas *~*. Deje un cap largo para recompensar mi falta de puntualidad. Además hace poco me entere que en Twitter nos volveremos a reunir para celebrar el cumpleaños de la reina de Bleach así que las espero por allá, esos días sacan creatividad de donde no se tiene XD. Saludos...**

**DdR: Cyndy, luzsinsol0 y nuestro troll Tite.**

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando por fin Rukia se despertó, estaba lloviendo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que había amanecido. Ya no le dolía la cabeza y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales era relajante.

Olía la tierra húmeda y pensó en su jardín. Olió un aroma desconocido en su almohada y… pensó en su esposo.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, Ichigo no estaba a su lado.

La desilusión hizo que sintiera un nudo en la garganta. Tocó la marca de su cabeza en la almohada. Estaba fría.

Pero su olor seguía allí. La había abrazado durante toda la noche. Era cálido, fuerte, masculino.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hubiera querido darle mucho más en su noche de bodas. Hubiera querido darle… pero había terminado pidiendo

Rukia miró el reloj. Las 10:15, domingo, 15 de abril. Su primer día como esposa de Ichigo Kurosaki. Y estaba sola en la cama.

Y seguía siendo virgen.

Su corazón se encogió mientras observaba las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el cristal de la ventana, como lágrimas.

Así fue como Ichigo la encontró.

Estaba en la puerta de la habitación, mirándola.

El rostro de su esposa lo mantenía hechizado. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana y no sabía que él estaba allí. Tenía una mano bajo la barbilla y el gesto la hacía parecer una niña, pero lo que había tenido en brazos toda la noche era una mujer. Era una mujer quien calentaba las sábanas.

Y aquella mañana necesitaba un hombre. Un hombre que conociera sus propios límites y los de ella.

Sabía lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba sus cuidados y su fuerza. Además de eso, dependía de él colocar los límites para que la relación no se hiciera demasiado intensa hasta que Rukia estuviera preparada.

Si alguna vez estaba preparada.

-Buenos días -la saludó, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

Su silencio le dijo que se encontraba incómoda. Con él en la habitación, con su recuerdo en la cama…

¿O seguiría dolida por haberse puesto enferma el día de su boda?

-Buenos días -dijo Rukia, por fin.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

Ella seguía mirando hacia la ventana, evitando sus ojos. Un segundo después, dejó escapar un suspiro que decía mucho más que las palabras.

-Siento haber estropeado el día de nuestra boda.-

-No has estropeado nada. Estabas enferma. No podías evitarlo.

Ella miró al techo, sus ojos vacíos de emoción.

-Nunca puedo evitarlo-

Ichigo la había visto reír muchas veces, la había visto alegre. La había visto triste también, pero nunca lo había afectado tanto. ¿Qué podía hacer para que se sintiera mejor? ¿Cómo podía borrar esa mirada de derrota? Su orgullo estaba herido, su espíritu también.

Pero no quería añadir más dolor haciéndole preguntas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Ella se encogió de hombros e Ichigo vio un hombro desnudo, perfecto.

En medio de la noche, Rukia había intentado bajarse las tiras del sujetador, que debía molestarla, y él la había ayudado. La diminuta pieza de encaje, junto con las horquillas que sujetaban su pelo habían terminado en el suelo. Eso le recordó la imagen de dos pechos perfectos, con cumbres rosadas a la luz de la luna…

Pero no debía pensar en eso. No era el momento.

-Creo que deberías comer algo -dijo, después de aclararse la garganta- En la cocina hay suficiente comida para un regimiento. ¿Has hecho todo eso para mí?-

Rukia se cubrió hasta el cuello con el edredón, con expresión tímida.

-Sí.

-No debes sentir vergüenza -sonrió Ichigo, tomando su mano-. Cuando quieras, podemos hablar. Pero cuando tú quieras.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Yo cuidaré de ti, Rukia-

-Soy tu mujer. Se supone que debemos cuidarnos mutuamente-

Ichigo había cuidado de sí mismo durante tantos años que la idea de que Rukia cuidara de él le hacía gracia. Pero no pudo mas que sonreír.

-¿No serán bollos caseros? -preguntó entonces, señalando la bandeja.

Rukia sonrió. E Ichigo no pudo evitar la absurda noción de que el sol había salido por fin.

-Son bollos de crema.-

-¿Los has hecho para mí? Son mis favoritos.-

-Lo sé.-

-¿Ves? Ya estás cuidando de mí. Nadie me ha hecho bollos de crema en… -Ichigo no terminó la frase. La última vez, fue Hisana quien los hizo. Y Rukia lo sabía-. Digamos que hace mucho tiempo. ¿Me ayudas a comerlos? He traído café y té porque no sé lo que prefieres.-

-No sabemos mucho el uno del otro, ¿verdad?-

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para aprender.-

La expresión de Rukia le decía que eso le gustaba. Aun así, las sombras en sus ojos hablaban de un dolor que él no podía entender, ni curar.

-Prefiero café.

Ichigo colocó varias almohadas detrás de su espalda para que estuviera más cómoda. Al moverse, se percató de su desnudez. Y ella también.

El primer roce de sus dedos fue accidental, el segundo no. No debería haberlo hecho. No debería haber rozado su espalda. Pero no podía evitarlo. La tentación era demasiado grande.

Su piel era como la seda. Nada habría podido evitar que la acariciara. Y Rukia no se movió. Todo lo contrario, pareció derretirse ante el contacto. Ichigo cerró los ojos un segundo, disfrutando de aquel roce antes de apartarse.

Los ojos de su mujer estaban llenos de preguntas.

«¿Vas a besarme?», parecía decir.

No tenía elección. Ichigo tomó su cara entre las manos y acercó sus labios.

Debía ser un beso de buenos días, un beso suave como un pétalo de rosa, una invitación para que confiara en él. Una promesa.

Pero se convirtió en otra cosa.

Los labios femeninos eran tan cálidos como su piel y su respuesta, instantánea. Se abría para él, húmeda y receptiva.

El deseo lo golpeó como un rayo.

Ichigo conocía las prácticas de seducción, entendía las artes femeninas para conquistar a un hombre. Pero la respuesta de Rukia era instintiva.

Ella no sabía nada de seducción y, sin embargo, era tremendamente seductora. Con el primer roce de su lengua, la mente de Ichigo se llenó de imágenes eróticas. Que ella hubiera podido excitarlo con aquella breve caricia le hizo darse cuenta de que debía ir con cuidado.

Era él quien tenía experiencia.

Era él quien debía ejercer el control.

-Estoy pensando… -empezó a decir, intentando pensar en la salud de su mujer más que en sus propios deseos-. No sé si los bollos saben tan ricos como tú.-

Nunca había visto a una mujer sonrojarse de esa forma. Sus mejillas se pusieron de color de rosa y el rubor cubría su cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no rendirse ante el deseo de tumbarla, apartar las sábanas y disfrutar de su hermosura. Para no tomar uno de aquellos dulces pezones en la boca, besarlo, rozarlo con los dientes y notar cómo ella se arqueaba.

Pero eso no podía ser. No era el momento. Quizá no llegaría en mucho tiempo si no recordaba su enfermedad y sus limitaciones.

Ichigo también tenía sus limitaciones, pero ella parecía saltar todas las barreras cada vez que estaban cerca.

-Quizá sería buena idea que fuera a buscar tu bata.-

Rukia parpadeó, confusa. Anhelaba conocerlo como una esposa debería conocer a su marido en la mañana después de su boda.

Preguntas. Tenía tantas preguntas sobre lo que harían en la cama… Cómo la tocaría, dónde la besaría. Tenía tantas fantasías. Muchas de ellas provocadas por un libro que había comprado para saber lo que debía hacer con su marido. Muchas más, que habían despertado al verlo, sabiendo que probablemente él podría enseñarle mucho más que cualquier libro.

-Está en el armario -dijo entonces, en lugar de pedirle lo que quería. Otro beso. Otra caricia. En sus pechos desnudos.

No sabía cómo pedírselo. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien. Era una cobarde, se dijo. Era su esposa, pero la parte de ella que le impedía ser muchas cosas parecía impedirle también ser su mujer. No solo la parte física de su enfermedad sino la parte que afectaba a cómo se veía a sí misma, el miedo que provocaban sus ataques.

Lo observó levantarse y cruzar la habitación. Observó las largas piernas, la anchura de sus hombros, el brillante naranja de su pelo, los ojos miel cuando se volvió con la bata… y sintió un anhelo desconocido.

Sabía que era deseo, pero eso le recordó algo. Debería haberlo contado la verdad. Debería habérselo contado todo. No era justo.

Incluso antes de volver a mirarlo, supo que si lo hacía, lo perdería. Su beso le decía que la deseaba. Pero, ¿desearía todo lo que iba con ella?

Rukia se sintió culpable.

«No te dejaré nunca».

Eso era lo que había dicho por la noche. Eso era lo que ella quería, lo que había soñado. Pero no lo obligaría a cumplir una promesa. Lo quería por amor, no por otra razón. Y, después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, supo que no lo quería a costa de su orgullo.

De modo que se lo contaría. Todo.

Pero no en aquel momento, cuando estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas.  
>No podía hablar de aquello desnuda. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Y esa vulnerabilidad, como el leve dolor de cabeza, justificaba su decisión de esperar un poco más.<p>

Rukia parecía preocupada por las tareas, de modo que Ichigo insistió en que se quedara en la cama mientras él se encargaba de todo.

En realidad, para él era un alivio. Necesitaba distanciarse. En media hora, dio de comer a las gallinas, recogió los huevos y llevó el heno a los caballos.

Aquellas tareas le recordaron el pasado, la satisfactoria simplicidad del trabajo manual cuando vivía con Byakuya y Hisana. Le recordaba lo que ya no era su vida. Curiosamente, sentía a la vez nostalgia y satisfacción.

Vizard, la empresa que dirigía en Las noches, había sido su vida durante los últimos diez años. La controlaba desde un despacho, con la ayuda de Internet para comprobar cómo iba el mercado minuto a minuto. Su vida había consistido en ganancias, pérdidas y cuotas durante mucho tiempo. Había conseguido una posición y trabajaba como un perro para conservarla. Y aunque eso no borraría nunca su vida de niño abandonado, le había dado la seguridad económica que nunca tuvo.

-Pensé que te gustaba tu trabajo -había protestado Chad cuando le dijo que se iba.

-No me gusta, me encanta. Me encanta la competitividad, la tecnología, la rapidez. Pero también lo odio -le había confesado Ichigo- Echo de menos hacer algo con mis propias manos. Echo de menos el olor de la hierba, el de los caballos…

Soltó una carcajada cuando Chad lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Vas a dejar esto para montar a caballo?-

-Ya sé que suena muy romántico, pero echo de menos vivir en un rancho. El rancho Kuchiki es parte de mi vida. Me ha dado mucho.

Y él podría devolvérselo. Podría convertir ese rancho en el mejor de la comarca. Podía llevarlo al siglo XXI. Y, en el proceso, preservaría un estilo de vida que había amado de pequeño y ya empezaba a formar parte de la historia.

Ichigo miró los cobertizos, que necesitaban una buena mano de pintura, la enorme casa construida a principios de siglo y que no había sido mejorada desde entonces. Él tenía capital para invertir en aquella casa y la firmeza de no vender nunca. Mucha gente había intentado comprar el rancho para dividir la parcela y ganar millones. Pero eso no iba a pasar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de empezar inundación en Twitter, dejare un capitulo, gracias por leer.**

**DdR Bleach es de Kubo y la historia es de Cyndy **

**Capitulo 8**

Se preguntaba por qué Byakuya nunca había aceptado sus ofertas de ayuda.

-No necesito tu dinero, muchacho -le había dicho muchas veces-. Estamos bien. Pero tenemos ganas de verte. Ya sé que tienes mucho trabajo, pero podrías encontrar unos días para venir a vernos.-

Ichigo entró en la cocina y dejó la cesta con los huevos sobre la mesa. No había ido a visitarlos a menudo y ya era demasiado tarde.

La casa estaba en silencio mientras se secaba las manos en un paño que colgaba de la nevera. La misma nevera que había conocido veintitrés años atrás, cuando llegó al rancho.

Después de servirse un café, se apoyó en la repisa y estudió la cocina. Entonces no le había parecido tan humilde. Aunque Rukia intentaba mantener la casa limpia y organizada, tenía un aspecto abandonado que solo las reformas podrían cambiar.

Entonces escuchó el crujido de una madera sobre su cabeza. Rukia debía haberse levantado de la cama. Por fin, pensó sin darse cuenta. Pero, en realidad, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que salió de la habitación.

Suspirando, levantó la mirada. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de pensar en ella. Tenía que arreglar el suelo del porche, pintar la casa, comprobar el ganado… y cuidar de Rukia. Solo cuidar de ella. Era frágil, vulnerable y eso era lo que necesitaba. Que alguien cuidara de ella.

Lo sabía y, sin embargo, no había podido dejar de pensar en su expresión invitándolo a besarla. Invitándolo con aquellos ojos aterciopelados a hacer todo lo que quería hacer.  
>Le disgustaba no poder dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma. Pero haría lo que Byakuya le había pedido que hiciera. Cuidar de su hija.<p>

Dejando la taza sobre la repisa, Ichigo salió al pasillo y empezó a subir la escalera.

-¿Rukia? -la llamó, antes de entrar en el dormitorio.

La cama estaba vacía, pero oyó un grifo en el cuarto de baño. Seguramente le había dado vergüenza pedirle ayuda para ducharse. Y si hubiera pensado que él estaría imaginándola desnuda bajo el agua, seguramente habría salido corriendo.

Disgustado consigo mismo, se acercó al baño. No iba a entrar, solo quería…

La puerta estaba , de espaldas, envuelta en un albornoz rosa, se inclinaba hacia el grifo de la bañera. Con una sensualidad que aceleró su pulso, se colocó las hebras negras con un prendedor y después, sin saber que él estaba mirando, se desató el cinturón del albornoz.

Ichigo debería haberse apartado. O, al menos, debería haberle hecho saber que estaba allí. Pero al ver aquel albornoz deslizándose por sus hombros de porcelana antes de caer a sus pies, se quedó paralizado.

Era, en una palabra, exquisita

Su piel era pálida y sin mácula, el cuello largo. La cintura, muy estrecha, las piernas largas y delgadas. Tenía dos hoyitos al final de la espalda, sobre el redondo trasero que llamó su atención y despertó su sexo. Tenía allí un lunar que le hubiera gustado acariciar, con los dedos y con la lengua

«Mía», pensó, sorprendido por aquella idea tan posesiva

Ichigo no era ciego, aunque tampoco era vanidoso. Las mujeres lo encontraban atractivo. Las mujeres que buscaba como amantes eran preciosas y sofisticadas, pero ninguna de ellas lo había conmovido como Rukia. Ninguna de ellas lo había excitado como Rukia.Y ninguna de ellas, nunca, podría hacerle olvidar quién era y quién no era y lo que no estaba preparado para ofrecer.

Tenía que apartarse, se dijo. Pero entonces ella se inclinó para entrar en la bañera y al ver un pezón rosado, se excitó más de lo que se había excitado nunca.

Y no podía moverse.

No había nada en ella que no fuera una paradoja de erotismo e inocencia. Y cuando echó en el agua un líquido blanco y espeso,Ichigo tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar cuando Rukia levantó una pierna.

El agua jabonosa le llegaba por la cintura, jugando con sus pechos.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de entrar, arrodillarse a su lado y tocarla donde la tocaba el agua, envidioso.

Pero se sentiría avergonzada, se dijo a sí mismo. Era su marido, pero se sentía como un voyeur, invadiendo su privacidad, destrozando su confianza.

Al menos, pensó que lo estaba haciendo hasta que con un lánguido y deliberado suspiro, ella se volvió y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

El corazón de Ichigo dio un salto dentro de su pecho. Rukia siguió mirándolo durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sabía que la estaba mirando.

La idea le hizo sentir un placer desconocido. Quizá se había equivocado. Quizá no era virgen. Dudaba que los chicos de Karakura fueran ciegos o estúpidos y recordaba bien cómo era él a los veinte años. Recordaba bien lo que quería de una mujer.

Y sabía lo que deseaba en aquel miró aquella piel sonrosada hasta que mirar ya no era suficiente.

El deseo se mezcló con unos celos absurdos de los hombres que podrían haber estado con ella antes. «Al demonio tanto cuidado», se dijo entonces. «Al demonio con todo». Ella lo había invitado. Se había desnudado para él, había posado para él. Se portaba como una mujer segura de sí misma, seductora.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que te has buscado, enana -dijo en voz baja.

Buenas intenciones o no, no pensaba sentirse culpable por reaccionar como un hombre.

Ella no era Lolita y él no era un viejo verde. Tenía treinta y tres años y deseaba a su mujer.

Ichigo abrió la puerta de golpe. Ella abrió los ojos, pero no pareció asustada cuando se acercó y la miró de arriba abajo.

«Mía», era lo único que podía pensar mientras apoyaba las manos a cada lado de la bañera. Y se sintió satisfecho cuando Rukia se cubrió los pechos desnudos.

Ya no estaba tan segura de sí misma.

«Estás jugando con fuego, enana. Y vas a quemarte».  
>Pero quien se estaba quemando era él. Él, quien apenas podía respirar.<p>

Sin pensar en nada más, se inclinó apoyándose en los bíceps hasta que su boca estuvo muy cerca de la de su mujer. Hasta que pudo capturar sus labios dejando claro que había despertado a la bestia que había en él y sería mejor que estuviera preparada.

Ya no estaba actuando solo por deseo sino reaccionando ante una fuerza que no podía evitar. La imagen de aquella mujer desnuda en la bañera, el albornoz rosa a sus pies, sus cálidos labios… todo eso era demasiado fuerte y convertía sus entrañas en un infierno.

El gemido que emitió cuando él buscó su lengua le hablaba de su inocencia. Sus suspiros le hablaban de un deseo que estaba despertando… y del control que ejercía sobre él.

Se apartó, nervioso. Ella seguía con la boca abierta, intentando respirar.

Quería marcharse, pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba preciosa, ruborizada, suave y húmeda.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar los latidos de su corazón. Pero Rukia abrió los ojos y se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios para saborear el beso que había terminado.

El deseo se mezcló con una ola de ternura. Y eso, por fin, consiguió aclarar su cabeza.

Tenía que marcharse de allí.

Tenía que hacerlo para no arrepentirse después. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer.

Estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa y meterse en la bañera con Rukia…

Rukia, que lo hacía olvidar quién era. Rukia, que lo hacía olvidar cómo debía cuidar de ella. No podría soportar lo que tenía en mente. Ni siquiera sabía si podría soportarlo él.

Ichigo se obligó a salir del baño y de la casa. Había estado a punto de hacerla suya, sin pensar en su inocencia ni en su salud.

Y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

Rukia tardó algún tiempo en atreverse a bajar. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo, pero no estaba segura de cómo se sentía después de su encuentro con Ichigo.  
>O lo que había sentido con aquel beso.<p>

De una cosa sí estaba segura: después de la sorpresa inicial por su gesto salvaje, le había gustado. Mucho.

Aquel beso la había afectado profundamente, había afectado partes de su cuerpo que nunca antes se habían sentido afectadas.

Seguía teniendo el estómago encogido mientras se ponía unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca y se dejaba el cabello suelto.

Sabía que la casa estaba vacía porque había visto a Ichigo por la ventana, serio y con aspecto preocupado, mientras cortaba leña al lado del garaje.

Lo que no entendía era por qué cortaba leña en abril, cuando su vecino, Gin, había cortado suficiente como para que le durase todo el invierno.

Pero no lamentaba que hubiera decidido ponerse a trabajar. Especialmente cuando vio que se quitaba la camisa.

Lo había observado desde la ventana de su habitación. Tenía la espalda muy ancha, el torso cubierto de un suave vello naranja. Y bajo la cinturilla de los vaqueros, su estómago era plano y duro. Parecía uno de esos modelos de las revistas. no estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres jóvenes medio desnudos…

Aunque Ichigo no estaba desnudo. Y tampoco era tan joven. No como Grimmjow. Joven, estúpido y malvado.

Frunciendo el ceño, sacó un frasco de pastillas y llenó un vaso de agua. No quería recordar, pero los dolorosos recuerdos siempre aparecían cuando menos lo esperaba. Grimmjow y sus sonrisas maliciosas. Era un chico que ella había querido como amigo, pero él tenía otra idea.

-¿Qué pasa, Rukia? -le preguntó Grimmjow una mañana de domingo, a la salida de la iglesia-. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O te la has mordido durante uno de tus ataques?-

Rukia solo tenía doce años. Y Grimmjow se partió de risa al ver que se ponía colorada. Se partió de risa junto a sus amigotes, para quienes ella debía ser una especie de monstruo.

No sirvió de nada que su madre lo obligara a disculparse antes de meterlo en el coche de la oreja. Y tampoco sirvió de nada que su propia madre la abrazase al verla llorar.

-Es un ignorante, Rukia. Mucha gente se siente mejor cuando hace que otras personas se sientan mal. No pienses en él.-

No era la primera vez que ocurría. Pero era la primera vez que Rukia hacía un esfuerzo por ser aceptada, por formar parte de un grupo. Así que le dolió más porque ella misma se había expuesto al insulto.

Al día siguiente no fue al colegio. Y dejó de hablar con nadie en quien no confiara absolutamente.

Cinco años más tarde, cuando Grimmjow le había pedido que fueran juntos a tomar un helado, había resultado fácil darle la espalda.

Grimmjow y todos los ignorantes como él no podrían volver a reírse de ella. Le daba igual lo que la gente dijera. Además, siempre había sabido en quien confiar. Y a quien amar.

Y amaba a Ichigo. Siempre lo había amado, desde que era pequeña. Desde que la sentaba sobre sus rodillas y la acunaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Y, en aquel momento, era su mujer.

Al menos, de nombre.

Mientras abría la nevera, volvió a recordar el beso. Cómo se había sentido asustada por la expresión del hombre y después… después no sabía muy bien qué nombre ponerle a sus sentimientos: estaba inquieta, nerviosa, anhelante. Deseando algo que no podía explicar, pero que debía ser maravilloso. No había querido que terminase aquel beso. No había querido que se fuera de esa forma, que la dejara sola y angustiada.

Se puso colorada al pensar en lo que había hecho para seducirlo.

Seguía sin creer que hubiera tenido tanto valor. Al escuchar sus pasos, pensó en cerrar la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Y su segundo pensamiento… eso hizo que se pusiera colorada de nuevo.

«Déjala abierta. Que te vea».

De repente, se había dado cuenta de que quería que la viera desnuda. Y el instinto la había hecho reaccionar de esa forma para que la deseara.

De repente, era muy importante que la deseara. Y se había quitado el albornoz como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo. Deseando que la mirase, deseando volver loco a aquel hombre que era su marido.

Además del doctor Ukitake, ningún otro hombre la había visto desnuda.

Pero aquella mañana no sintió vergüenza. Se sentía… como una mujer. Y sus besos le habían dicho que él también la veía así.


	9. Chapter 9

**Casi no termino de arreglar este capítulo :/, bueno gracias por leer y por los comentarios; y si alguno de los lectores estaban en Twitter ayer, gracias por apoyar a Rukia al final pasamos muy bueno aunque Tite no me haya dado RT, y eso que le mande imágenes muchas veces XD.**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Rukia!**

**DdR: a Cyndy y a Tite troll.**

**Capitulo 9**

Pero aquella mañana no sintió vergüenza. Se sentía… como una mujer. Y sus besos le habían dicho que él también la veía así.

Hasta que se marchó

Rukia miró el reloj de la pared. Era casi la una y decidió sacar el pollo frito de la nevera.

Esperaba que a Ichigo le gustase el pollo frito.

Tenía una expresión fría y distante cuando salió del cuarto de baño. Eso era lo que la preocupaba.

¿En qué estaría pensando

¿Se arrepentiría de haberse casado con una mujer epiléptica?

Quizá su madre había tenido razón. Quizá Ichigo era como Grimmjow. Quizá era una rana disfrazada de príncipe encantado.

Angustiada, intentó que sus lágrimas no cayeran sobre el pollo. Lágrimas de rabia, de injusticia y de desilusión.

-Tenemos que hablar.-

Rukia dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Ichigo. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo había oído entrar.

Pero allí estaba. Alto y hermoso, el pelo húmedo de sudor, la camisa sin abrochar. Sus ojos miel tan oscuros.

Pero era rabia lo que ella sentía, no miedo. Nadie le daba miedo. Ya no.

-Tienes razón.

El teléfono sonó antes de que pudieran decir nada más.

Ichigo había pasado más de una hora cortando leña, intentando quitarse de encima la frustración sexual. Y estaba cansado, pero no había podido dejar de pensar en ella.  
>Tan húmeda en la bañera. Tan invitadora.<p>

Rukia seguía sin saber a qué lo había invitado o habría salido corriendo. Era una niña y no conocía las reglas del juego.

Y ese era el problema. Que él tampoco conocía las reglas porque Rukia las había cambiado. Con su cuerpo, con su vulnerabilidad y su habilidad para hacerlo sentir… ¿loco de deseo?

No sabía la respuesta. Solo sabía que no le gustaba. No sabía lo que sentía por ella, lo que quería o esperaba de su mujer.

En un día, veinticuatro horas, Rukia le había dado la vuelta a todo.

Tenía que encontrar respuestas sobre la epilepsia, sobre sus expectativas, sobre sus limitaciones, para poder controlar la situación. No le gustaba no entender nada, no le gustaba andar de puntillas. No le gustaba sentirse incómodo, esperando… no sabía qué. Y portándose como un salvaje. Le temblaban las manos al recordar cómo prácticamente la había atacado en la bañera. La había atacado, en realidad. No había habido ternura en aquel beso. Y mientras cortaba leña no podía dejar de pensar en su boca, en sus pechos…

Estaba haciéndoselo otra vez.

Ichigo apretó los puños. Tenían que hablar. Necesitaba respuestas.

-Rancho Kuchiki -escuchó la voz de Rukia.

-Hola. Soy el reverendo Shunsui.

-Ah, hola… Estoy mucho mejor, gracias… Sí, él también está bien. Estábamos a punto de comer. No, no está interrumpiendo. Bueno, de acuerdo, gracias por llamar.

Rukia colgó y se secó las manos en los vaqueros, nerviosa.

-Supongo que quería lo mismo que el doctor Ukitake cuando llamó esta mañana-murmuró Ichigo-. Y la señora Kiyone, y la señora Soi Fong y Yamamoto... Pensé que había muerto.

-No. Es muy mayor, pero está bien.

Debería estar agradecido por recibir llamadas interesándose por su mujer. Pero no era así; se sentía excluido. Ellos sabían cómo cuidar de Rukia. Él no sabía nada. Pero iba a enterarse.

-Mira,Rukia…

Antes de que terminase la frase, el teléfono volvió a descolgó de un manotazo y se lo dio a ella, resignado.

-Hola, Komamura. Estoy bien, gracias… No necesito nada, de verdad. A partir de ahora, Ichigo irá a buscar lo que necesitemos. Sí, claro que puedes venir a verme. Vale, hasta pronto.

Después de colgar, se volvió de nuevo hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quién era?

-Komamura

-¿Del supermercado?

-Sí.

-Pues debe tener ochenta años, ¿no?

Ella se volvió para abrir la nevera, mostrándole justo en lo que había estado pensando toda la mañana.

-Suele traer mis compras a casa. Lo hace desde que mi madre se puso enferma —explicó Rukia, sacando un bol de ensalada.

Ichigo estaba a punto de preguntar por qué Komamuratenía que llevarle las compras a casa, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Por supuesto alguien debía llevarle las compras a casa. Rukia no podía conducir.

La mayoría de los epilépticos no pueden sacarse el permiso de conducir porque podrían sufrir un ataque al volante. Una información que, hasta aquel momento, no lo había afectado personalmente.

¿Cómo se sentiría él si le quitaran esa libertad?, se preguntó a sí mismo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo se sentiría si dependiera de los demás para usar un coche, para ir de un lado a otro?

Ichigo estudió el rostro de Rukia y vio en él orgullo y humillación. Pero no debía sentirse humillada. Su enfermedad no era algo denigrante.

-Querías que hablásemos.

Estaba muy quieta, muy seria.

No le gustaba hablar de su enfermedad. Debía ser duro para ella. Mucho más duro de lo que Ichigo podía imaginarse.

Debía hacerla sentirse incómoda y vulnerable y, como tantas veces, dependiente de otro.

¿La rechazaría? Estaba seguro de que era eso lo que estaba preguntándose.

¿Sentiría pena por ella? ¿Usaría su enfermedad contra ella? O peor, ¿la haría sentir ridícula?

Ichigo no quería pensarlo. Y ya no quería hablar. Solo quería abrazarla. Y también quería llevarla a la cama para hacerle cosas que la harían olvidar, al menos por un momento, todo lo que oscurecía sus ojos.

Él se sentiría mejor. Pero, ¿y su mujer? ¿Qué clase de amenaza era aquella enfermedad para su salud? Eso era un problema. El único en el que debían pensar.

El teléfono volvió a sonar entonces e Ichigo maldijo en voz baja mientras ella contestaba.

-Iremos enseguida, Rangiku.

A partir de entonces, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Rukia guardó la comida en la nevera, explicándole dónde tenían que ir y por qué debían ir inmediatamente.

-Es ahí - dijo Rukia, señalando una casa.

La llamada telefónica había sido de Ichimaru Rangiku. Gin y Rangiku siempre habían sido muy buenos vecinos de los Kuchiki. Cuando Rukia perdió a su madre, Rangiku la acompañó. Y Gin se había encargado del rancho cuando Byakuya se puso enfermo. Y era él quien la llevaba al hospital.

Pero en aquel momento, los Ichimaru la necesitaban. Y Rukia movería cielo y tierra para ayudarlos.

-Rukia, tenemos un problema- le había dicho Rangiku por teléfono- Gin está en la cama. El doctor Ukitake le ha puesto una inyección para que se relaje y precisamente hoy May Belle se ha puesto de parto. Hitsuyaga está en la universidad, así que no tengo nadie que me ayude. Ya sé que estás de luna de miel, pero, ¿tú crees que podrías pedirle a ese marido tuyo que viniera a echar una mano? El veterinario está fuera de Karakura y yo no puedo sacar al potro sin ayuda.

Ichigo había escuchado la explicación de Rukia mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Después, tomó las llaves del jeep y salió de la cocina a la carrera.

De repente, se sentía agradecido al problema de los Ichimaru. De esa forma, podía poner cierta distancia entre su libido y su esposa.

Había intentado calmarse cortando leña, pero al ver a Rukia en la cocina, tan guapa y tan… tan enfadada, por cierto. ¿Por qué parecía enfadada?

Eso lo había sorprendido. La dependiente, la dulce Rukia de repente parecía tener temperamento. Y eso lo había excitado tanto como cuando la vio en la bañera.  
>La llamada de Ichimaru Rangiku le permitiría alejarse un poco para pensar. No quería cometer otro error, así que fue prácticamente corriendo hacia el jeep.<p>

Pero cuando abrió la puerta y se percató de que Rukia iba tras él, se dio cuenta de que no había conseguido nada.

-No tienes que venir conmigo-dijo, mientras metía la llave en el contacto, esperando que bajara del coche.

Pero Rukia no se movió. Simplemente, se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-Claro que tengo que ir.

Aquella chica tenía carácter. Mucho carácter.

Se suponía que él era la voz de la experiencia. Se suponía que era él quien sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dejaba de cometer errores. El primero había sido no reconocer cómo dependería de él a causa de la epilepsia, el segundo subestimar su personalidad.

Pero el más costoso de los errores era haber dejado que lo volviera loco cuando hizo el numerito de la bañera. Y no podía permitirse cometer más errores, porque sería ella quien sufriera.

Rangiku estaba muy nerviosa cuando los recibió en el porche.

-¡Gracias a Dios! No puedo ir sola al establo. No puedo soportar ver a May Belle sufriendo. Además, casi he tenido que atar a Gin para que no saliera de la cama.

-Tú encárgate de Gin. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la yegua-dijo Rukia, corriendo hacia el establo.

-Rukia, quédate con Rangiku —le ordenó Ichigo.

Pero no valió de nada. Rukia ya estaba abriendo la puerta del establo.

-May Belle es una yegua preciosa y la tengo mucho cariño.

Ichigo decidió no protestar. Lo mejor sería hacer lo que tenía que hacer y dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Ni mientras cortaba leña ni mientras conducía a toda velocidad.

Simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar en Rukia. No podía dejar de imaginarla en la bañera, con sus redondos pechos apenas cubiertos por el agua, sus muslos firmes, los rizos oscuros cubriendo su virginidad…

Y era virgen. Había sido un imbecil al dudarlo. Un estupido celoso. Todo en ella le decía que era virgen, desde sus suspiros cuando la besaba hasta la tentativa exploración con su lengua.

Él, sin embargo, ya no tenía veinte años. Y era un gato callejero que se dejaba llevar por lo que tenía entre las piernas, como en aquel momento, mirándola. Y seguía mirándola porque no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

El gemido agónico de un animal que sufría hizo que los dos volvieran la cabeza.

-Por favor. Vuelve a la casa.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ayudaste a nacer a un potro? -preguntó Rukia entonces.

Ichigo apretó los puños.

-Hace tiempo. Pero he ayudado a muchos terneros. Es parecido.

-Esto es diferente -insistió ella entrando en el establo, donde había una yegua tumbada, jadeando, cubierta de sudor-. Es diferente porque esta yegua es May Belle y es muy especial. ¿Verdad, cariño?-susurró, acariciando la cabeza del animal.

De nuevo, Ichigo sintió que algo encogía su corazón.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse. La yegua había perdido sangre y, a juzgar por el líquido que había en el suelo, seguramente la bolsa estaba rota. May Belle tenía los ojos desorbitados y respiraba rápidamente.

Ichigo tenía la impresión de que la llamada de Rangiku había llegado demasiado tarde.

Cuando miró a Rukia, supo que ella había leído sus pensamientos.

-Rukia…

-No podemos perderla. No podemos perder a May Belle. Es la yegua favorita de Karakura. Sode, mi yegua, es hija suya. No podemos perderla.

Era una esperanza infantil y, a la vez, una determinación de mujer madura. Todo eso despertó al Lancelot que Ichigo llevaba dentro y, sin dejar de mirarla, se enrolló las mangas de la camisa.

-Habla con ella, Rukia. Intenta que se calme.

Después, fue a buscar un cubo de agua y se preparó tanto mental como físicamente para traer al mundo a un potrillo.

La luz del atardecer se filtraba por la ventana del establo y el cansancio después del difícil parto los había dejado en silencio.

-Qué bonito -murmuraba Rukia, acariciando al potrillo que mamaba de su madre. La visión de aquel dulce animal comiendo por primera vez la hacía sonreír.

Durante los últimos quince minutos, Ichigo había estado callado en una esquina, observándola, pensativo.

No podía dejar de mirar su pelo negro, iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol. Le hubiera gustado enredar los dedos en aquellas hebras, atraerla hacia él, sentir su piel, saciarla como una mujer solo podía ser saciada por un hombre.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a aquellos anhelos.

«¿Qué me estás haciendo,Rukia?»

Aquella mujer despertaba sentimientos que nadie antes había despertado. Ichigo nunca había tenido tiempo para emociones de ese tipo. Pero Rukia las había despertado y él no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

-¿Te sigue doliendo el brazo?

La suave voz hizo que levantara la cabeza.

-Ahora lo siento, al menos. Y me duele, sí.

-¿Mucho?-sonrió ella.

-No, no mucho.

Había cometido un error. Se había puesto de rodillas detrás de la yegua para ayudarla a sacar el potro. Era lo normal. Lo importante era el momento. No se podía meter el brazo después de una contracción. Pero estaba tan concentrado en su bella mujer, en cómo le susurraba cosas al oído a la yegua que no se dio cuenta.

Cuando May Belle empezó la siguiente contracción, él tenía el brazo dentro hasta el hombro. Solo la suerte había evitado que no se lo rompiera. Como era suerte que tanto el potrillo como la madre estuvieran vivos.

-Están bien, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Rukia entonces, acercándose.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Creo que sí.

Al principio, pensó que no iban a conseguirlo. Pero, de algún modo, gracias a la determinación de Rukia, allí estaba el potro. Y May Belle estaba bien. Su mujer quería darle a entender que había sido gracias a él, pero no era cierto. Ella tenía mucho que ver.

Ichigo decidió levantarse y ella alargó la mano para ayudarlo.

Tenía unas manos pequeñas, pero fuertes. No debería haberlo sorprendido, pero así era.

Como le sorprendía todo en ella.  
>Cuando estuvo de pie, no soltó su mano.<p>

¿Cómo se había hecho tan fuerte? ¿Cómo podía serlo con todo lo que tenía que soportar?

-Gracias -dijo con voz ronca.

Y después no pudo evitarlo. La tomó en sus brazos y enterró la cara en su pelo, pensando en un millón de cosas que querría decirle. Pero eso sería abrir algo que no quería abrir.

No estaba preparado para enfrentarse con ciertas cosas, ni con las verdades que podían revelarse si empezaba a hablar.

-Vamos a darle la noticia a Rangiku- sonrió Rukia.

-De acuerdo. Y después, a casa.

A casa.

Ichigo condujo hasta el rancho en silencio, intentando no pensar en lo rápido que había asociado esa palabra con la mujer que iba sentada a su lado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Creí que nunca terminaría este capítulo, se me borro el progreso del capítulo dos veces T.T pero yaaa! gracias por leer.**

**DdR: a Cyndy y a Tite**

**Capitulo 10**

Un retazo de lavanda, un hilo naranja y una franja de plata era todo lo que quedaba del atardecer cuando Rukia vio a Ichigo entrar en la cocina, recién duchado.

Habían vuelto del rancho de los Ichimaru una hora antes. Estaba decidida a hablar con él y mientras se duchaba había colocado cada palabra en su sitio, como si fueran soldados, pero al verlo se le quedó la boca seca.

Estaba descalzo, los vaqueros un poco caídos sobre las caderas, el faldón de la camisa de cuadros por encima, los botones sin abrochar… La toalla verde que tenía en la mano seguía mojada. Como su pelo. Espeso y fuerte.

Era tan guapo que dolía mirarlo. Pero sus ojos miel eran tan fríos que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

-Ve a ducharte. Yo me encargo de la cena -había insistido Ichigo cuando salieron del coche.

Y así había se duchó antes que él, puso la mesa y pensó en lo que iba a decirle mientras cenaban.

Pero Ichigo estaba allí y no sabía qué decir.

Habían compartido algo especial en el establo, con May Belle y su potrillo. Rukia no podía ponerle nombre, pero reconocía la sutil diferencia de comportamientos. Parecían haber llegado a alguna parte, pero se habían perdido de nuevo en el silencioso camino a casa.

Por la mañana, cuando se encontraron en la cocina, él estaba enfadado y ella también. Y dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas sobre ranas y príncipes y cómo creía haber terminado con el más verde de los dos.

Rukia solía estar a la defensiva. La experiencia le había enseñado a estarlo porque debía protegerse. Pero Ichigo no era Grimmjow. Nunca había sido así. Él no la veía como un bicho raro.

Sin embargo, de nuevo se portaba de forma extraña. De nuevo apenas la miraba, de nuevo parecía estar siempre mirando hacia otro lado.

-Supongo que tendrás hambre.

Había perdido el valor.

¿Y si Ichigo no quería estar con ella? ¿Y si había otra mujer en su vida, esperándolo en Las noches? Una mujer a la que había dejado porque le prometió a su padre que cuidaría de ella cuando llegara el momento.

Una mujer. No una chica con problemas.

De repente, Rukia no quería saber.

Ichigo tomó un muslo de pollo y emitió algo así como un gruñido de satisfacción.

-Nada mejor que el pollo frito. Eres una buena cocinera -dijo, sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.

-Gracias -murmuró ella, levantándose.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar.¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decirle?

«Te echo de menos, mamá. Necesito que alguien me diga cómo ser una mujer. No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo llegar a él… o si quiere que lo haga».

-Rukia…

Lo sintió detrás de ella. Sintió su calor, su presencia. Y, como era lo que deseaba, se dio la vuelta para buscar sus brazos.

-Echo de menos a mis padres -confesó, casi sin voz.

-Lo sé, enana. Yo también los echo de menos.

Rukia apretó la cara contra su pecho.

-Lo siento. Es que a veces… me siento sola.

-Ya no estás sola -murmuró Ichigo, besando su frente-. Venga, vamos a cenar.

Y cenaron. En silencio.

Ichigo la ayudó a fregar los platos y después se fueron a la cama.

Al menos,Rukia se fue a la cama.

Con el corazón en la garganta, esperó. Pero Ichigo no apareció.

Ni esa noche. Ni la noche siguiente. Ni durante toda la semana.

Cada mañana, la recibía con una sonrisa. Y después se marchaba para cortar madera, arreglar puertas, pintar ventanas… como si no quisiera estar a solas con ella.

Rukia daba de comer a las gallinas, regaba las plantas, hacía la comida, lavaba la ropa y se preguntaba qué debía hacer.

Cada noche en la oscuridad, sola, cerraba los ojos y deseaba que Ichigo estuviera a su lado. Y seguía oyendo sus palabras:

«Ya no estás sola».

Pero lo estaba.

Estaba sola y deseaba con todo su corazón hacerle entender que era una mujer.

Cada día, junto con el correo, Hanataro llevaba el Wall Street Journal y el Denver Post.

Cada noche después de cenar, Ichigo los tomaba como si fueran un salvavidas y salía al porche a leerlos de arriba abajo.

Era como un patrón de comportamiento. Y funcionaba, se decía a sí mismo.

Sí, claro. Por eso tardaba dos horas en dormirse en el sofá. Por eso no se atrevía a usar los dormitorios del piso de arriba.

Y por eso Rukia tenía aquel aspecto de estar perdida.

Le estaba haciendo daño.

Cuando la dejaba sola en su habitación cada noche, le hacía daño. Lo sabía. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Se decía a sí mismo que era porque le estaba dando tiempo. En realidad, era él quien necesitaba tiempo. No sabía cómo arreglar la situación. No sabía cómo controlar el deseo físico que sentía por ella, ni su incapacidad para sacar el tema de la epilepsia.

Cuando Rukia lo abrazó en la cocina, llorando por sus padres, se había dado cuenta de lo joven que era. Lo frágil. Y supo que tenía que dar marcha atrás hasta que pudiera controlarse.

Pero no había servido de nada. Estaba inquieto. Tan inquieto como ella.

Desde el porche podía oírla dentro de la casa, limpiando la cocina, arreglando el salón.

No podían seguir así. La situación tenía que cambiar. Solo desearía saber cómo hacerlo.

Ichigo dobló los periódicos y empezó a mecerse, intentando encontrar una solución.

De repente, vio luz en uno de los linderos del rancho.

-¿Qué es eso? -exclamó, levantándose.

En ese momento,Rukia salía de la casa con un paño en la mano. Ella también debía haberlo visto.

Desde lejos, parecían muchas lucecitas. En realidad eran un montón de faros cortando la oscuridad.

Debían ser unos veinte coches y todos estaban tocando el claxon.

-Algo pasa-murmuró ella, bajando los escalones del porche.

Los coches se acercaron a la casa y de ellos salieron unas veinte personas con cacerolas y sartenes, que golpeaban como si fueran tambores.

Ichigo miró a Rukia, que se encogió de hombros.

-¡Shivaree! -gritó Komamura.

Eran los vecinos del pueblo, que bailaban golpeando las cazuelas, en una danza primitiva que dejó a Ichigo boquiabierto.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

-Nos están haciendo una shivaree.

-¿Y qué es eso?-preguntó él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Es una serenata para recién casados-explicó Rukia-. Una vieja costumbre de Karakura.

Una serenata de broma para un matrimonio de broma. La ironía le hizo daño y sabía que también le hacía daño a Rukia.

Pero los dos intentaban sonreír.

-Una vieja y ruidosa costumbre. ¿Significa que tengo que compartir mi cena con toda esa gente?

-Algo me dice que ellos van a compartir con nosotros mucho más que nosotros con ellos.

El ruidoso grupo, después de dar una vuelta a la casa, volvió a los coches para dejar las cazuelas y sacar los instrumentos. Komamura llevaba un violín, alguien sacó una guitarra, otro una pandereta. Y también había regalos, todos envueltos en papeles de colores.

Incluso había una tarta de boda, regalo de la mujer del doctor Ukitake, Unohana.

Cuando Ichigo vio sonreír a Rukia, solo pudo sentirse feliz.

Pero tuvo que apartarse cuando los inesperados invitados la llevaron dentro casi en volandas.

-Te está mirando-dijo Son Foing .

Cuando Son Foing soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión incrédula, Rukia miró a Ichigo.

Estaba en la entrada del salón y la estaba mirando, pero enseguida apartó la mirada y se concentró en Rangiku Ichimaru, que acababa de entrar tirando de un Gin aparentemente agotado.

-No me mira.

-¿Cómo que no? No puede dejar de mirarte.

-Ya.

Ichigo era tan alto, tan fuerte, tan seguro de sí mismo. Mientras hablaba con Rangiku, sonriendo, mostrando aquellos dientes blancos y las arruguitas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos, Rukia tuvo que morderse los labios.

Le gustaba tanto aquel hombre.

Pensó en sus besos, en el que le había dado el día de su boda y a la mañana siguiente, en el cuarto de baño. Pensaba en ello mientras lavaba los platos y cuando recogía los huevos. Pensaba en ello cada noche, sola en su cama.

-Veo que el sentimiento es mutuo-insistió Son Foing.

De repente, Rukia se concentró en los dos cojines bordados que le había regalado Momo Hinamori. Hubiera deseado confiarle sus penas a Son Foing porque era una de sus mejores amigas. Son Foing tenía veintiséis años y era madre soltera. Y en Karakura, pueblo de 473 habitantes, eso era una cruz. Aunque a Rukia le parecía muy bien.

Al contrario que a mucha gente, a Son Foing no le importaba su epilepsia. En general, la gente la miraba con compasión o con curiosidad. Ella era diferente y la aceptaba por lo que era. Y solo por eso, aquella chica delgada y morena siempre sería especial.

-¿Qué tal va todo?

-Pues…-empezó a decir Rukia, poniéndose colorada.

-Veo que bien-rió su amiga. Pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver su expresión—. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ojalá lo supiera. No sé si está contento por haber tenido que cargar conmigo.

-Venga, Rukia-dijo entonces Son Foing, tomando su mano-. Yo no creo que pase nada. Cuando te mira, hay suficiente fuego en sus ojos como para provocar un incendio.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigo siendo virgen casi una semana después de mi boda? -susurró Rukia.

Son Foing parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿No me digas?

Rukia se lo contó todo porque tenía que hablar con alguien. Le contó el ataque del día de la boda, cómo él la había abrazado toda la noche, lo que pasó en la bañera, lo del establo y, sobre todo, que dormía sola todas las noches.

-O sea, no sé qué hacer.

-Vamos al porche-dijo su amiga-. Creo que sé lo que está pasando, pero para asegurarme, cuéntamelo todo otra vez. Y no te dejes nada.

Más tarde, Ichigo estaba sentado en la mecedora del porche. Eran las dos de la madrugada y una hora después de que se hubiera marchado todo el mundo una luna en forma de huevo asomaba de vez en cuando entre las nubes. Iba a haber tormenta.

Inquieto, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus muslos, mientras la brisa hacía sonar el móvil de campanitas.

Rukia estaba muy cansada y se había ido a dormir. Cansada y más feliz de lo que él había sido capaz de hacerla desde que llegó al rancho.

A pesar de eso, tuvo que sonreír al recordar a aquella simpática pandilla de locos. El médico de Karakura y dos docenas de chalados. Pero solo una persona, solo una más o menos de la edad de Rukia.

Decía mucho sobre la vida de Rukia que Son Foing fuera su única amiga en Karakura.

¿No tenía más amigos de su edad?

Pero Ichigo conocía la respuesta. El doctor Ukitake, Komamura y los demás habían sido amigos de sus padres. Eran gente que se preocupaba por ella, en los que Rukia podía confiar.

En la distancia escuchó un trueno. Y ese ruido, curiosamente, le recordó la crueldad de los niños.

Él había tenido sus propios mecanismos para soportar las bromas de los niños de Karakura, que lo llamaban «expósito», o «inclusero». Había pegado muchos puñetazos a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse con él.

Ichigo levantó la mano y acarició una pequeña cicatriz en forma de luna llena que tenía en la barbilla. Esa cicatriz, junto con la nariz un poco torcida a causa de un puñetazo, le recordaron las peleas en las que siempre se había metido. Aunque su rabia no había podido cambiar cómo lo veían los demás ni cómo se veía a sí mismo, su forma de mostrarla los había callado. Y, bien o mal hecho, había conseguido desahogar su humillación.

Pero Rukia no tuvo ese desahogo.

Él había crecido en la calle y había tenido que buscarse la vida hasta que Byakuya y Hisana lo encontraron.

Pero Rukia también había sufrido, aunque los golpes fueran diferentes. Con su enfermedad, tenía que soportar muchas limitaciones, muchas desilusiones. Tenía razones para no confiar en nadie y para sentirse amargada, pero no lo estaba.

Ojalá hubiera podido protegerla. Ojalá hubiera podido cuidar de ella cuando era una niña.

Pero estaba allí e iba a cuidarla. Y había hecho bien dejándola sola por las noches. Era lo mejor.

La deseaba tanto que lo consumía. Pero no era solo deseo. Sabía que necesitaba la fuerza de esa mujer, su bondad, su ternura. Y antes de hacerlo debía abrirse a sentimientos que, hasta entonces, no habían existido para él.

Entonces oyó que se abría la puerta y una alarma empezó a sonar en su cerebro.

Descalza, Rukia se apoyó en la barandilla de madera para mirar el cielo.

-¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? -preguntó, con una voz tan suave como su pelo, que casi le llegaba a los hombros. Los cabellos parecían tan suaves que Ichigo tuvo que apretar los puños para no tocarlos.

Y tuvo que tragar saliva cuando la luna apareció entre las nubes e iluminó el camisón blanco.

¿Dónde estaba la bata?, se preguntó, frenético. ¿Dónde estaba el albornoz violeta que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies?

¿De dónde había sacado aquel camisón blanco que era casi transparente a la luz de la luna? La tela era como de agua, como el velo de una novia. Ella seguía de espaldas, pero podía ver cada curva de su cuerpo; las caderas, el redondeado trasero, las largas piernas…

Ichigo intentó apartar la mirada. Pero no podía. Y supo entonces que tenía un grave problema.

-No tengo sueño.

-Me gusta salir aquí cuando no puedo dormir -dijo entonces Rukia, apoyando la cara en la columna de madera que él había pintado dos días antes.

Cuando estaba cuerdo, cuando podía controlar sus manos.

Lo que llevaba era un camisón de noche de bodas o algo así, pensó por fin. Muy transparente. Muy… muy sexy.

Casi rozaba el suelo, pero los deditos de sus pies asomaban por debajo. El cuello era redondo, sujeto por una simple tira de seda. Podía ver la sombra de sus pezones por debajo de la tela cuando la brisa apretaba el camisón contra sus pechos, contra el vientre plano, contra su entrepierna…

-Deberías volver dentro-dijo entonces, con voz ronca-. Debes tener frío.

Y él tenía mucho calor. Mucho. No podía dejar de pensar que con un solo dedo podría soltar la tira de seda que sujetaba el escote. De un tirón suave podría arrancarle el camisón y acariciar sus pezones con la lengua.

-¿Quieres que entre, Ichigo? -preguntó Rukia entonces.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos la encontró de rodillas frente a él, los ojos violeta clavados en los suyos, las manos apoyadas sobre sus muslos, unas manos que él había imaginado en sitios que la sorprenderían y que lo harían perder la cabeza.

-Rukia… -murmuró, buscando fuerzas para seguir haciendo su papel de salvador, aunque no sabía bien de qué estaba intentando salvarla. Tuvo que sujetarse a los brazos de la mecedora para no tomarla en ellos, para no arrancarle aquel camisón- Vete a la cama.

-Ya he estado en la cama-susurró ella, sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

Olía a vainilla, a canela y… a mujer.

-Tienes que dormir.

-No puedo. Me siento sola.

Ichigo solo era humano. Y ella era su mujer. Su aroma lo mareaba y su pelo, tan suave, rozaba su boca. Era una tentación demasiado grande.

Quería todo lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Lo deseaba. Y cuando se movió para mirarlo a la cara, rozando con el muslo su dura erección, pensó que se moriría si no la tomaba inmediatamente.

—¿No me deseas, Ichigo?


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchas gracias a los que dejan comentarios, a los favoritos y a los seguidores de la historia, no saben lo feliz que me ponen. Acá otro capítulo y espero que les guste. Por cierto hoy fui al zoológico :}**

**Recuerden que este es un fic M XD**

**DdR: a Cyndy y a Tite.**

**Capítulo 11**

La luz de la luna iluminaba su cabello, dejando su cara en sombra.

-¿Que si no te deseo? -repitió él, incrédulo. Y se rindió a la noche, a los ojos que lo suplicaban que la amase, al deseo que había crecido más de lo que podía reconocer—. Te he deseado… —empezó a decir, tomándola por la cintura para colocarla mejor sobre su regazo—. Te he deseado siempre. Tu boca, Rukia… cómo he deseado tu boca.

Ella contuvo el aliento, sintiendo una bola de fuego líquido que iba desde su garganta hasta sus muslos.

Soi Fong había tenido razón. Ichigo la deseaba. Y ella había sido una tonta al no entenderlo. Lo que pasaba era que no quería verla como a una mujer. Quería pensar en ella como alguien de quien debía cuidar. Lo que no entendía era por qué.

Pero Ichigo empezaba a ver las cosas de forma diferente.

Había empezado a verla de forma diferente aquella mañana, en la bañera. Estaba segura de ello. Después de besarla, había empezado a desearla como a una mujer. Su mujer. Y no estaba contento consigo mismo.

El porqué seguía intrigándola. Pero cómo hacer que se olvidara empezaba a estar claro.

Para que la tratase como a una mujer simplemente tenía que comportarse como una mujer.

-¿Quieres besarme, Ichigo? ¿Quieres besarme como hiciste aquella mañana en la bañera?

Apenas había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando él inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios.

Y la besó. La besó como un hombre debe besar a una mujer. Y ella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, preparada para llegar hasta donde él quisiera.

El beso le produjo placer, tanto que su corazón empezó a latir con violencia, deseando, de repente, meterse dentro de su piel y ser parte de él. Era un deseo extraño, desconocido.

-Rukia, enana -murmuró Ichigo entonces, apartándose.

-No dejes de besarme.

-Solo quiero… ir despacio.

-A mí me gusta que vayas rápido -protestó ella.

Ichigo rió suavemente.

-Lo sé, pero confía en mí. También te gustará de esta forma.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Rukia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lento, suave -susurró él, deslizando la mano por su garganta—. Muy, muy lento. Muy suave.

Cuando deslizó la mano para buscar sus pechos bajo la fina tela del camisón, Rukia tuvo que contener un gemido. La estaba tocando donde quería que la tocase, donde había deseado tanto tiempo que la tocase.

Agitada, cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda cuando él deslizó la punta de un dedo sobre sus pezones.

-Ichigo… -susurró. Deseaba que aquella sensación no terminara, pero quería más.

-Despacio, ¿recuerdas? Los dos hemos esperado mucho.

Ichigo la levantó entonces y la sentó sobre él a horcajadas. Cada una de sus rodillas rozando sus caderas, el camisón arrugado cubriéndola apenas. El redondo trasero colocado sobre sus muslos. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la tomó por la cintura, disfrutando al tenerla abierta para él.

-Bésame -murmuró, con los ojos llenos de promesas-. Bésame como siempre has querido besarme.

Rukia estudió su cara, sus labios, la pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla. No se dio cuenta de que se pasaba la lengua por los labios hasta que él sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-No pasa nada -murmuró él, mordiéndola suavemente en el brazo- Me encanta cómo me miras.

-¿Cómo te miro?

-Como si quisieras comerme.

Rukia sonrió.

-Es que quiero comerte.

-Me parece muy bien -rió Ichigo.

Aquella risa la llenó de amor, de deseo y de una confianza que nunca antes había sentido. Entonces lo besó, probándose a sí misma, saboreando sus labios, sintiendo que la presión de las manos del hombre en su cintura se hacía más fuerte.

Le gustaba besarlo, le gustaba sentir la lengua del hombre entrando en su boca.

-Sabes a café y a tarta.

-Y tú… tú sabes a cielo -murmuró él, rozando sus sintió un escalofrío-¿Puedo besarte ahí?-preguntó, dejando claro con los dedos dónde quería probarla.

Ella había leído el libro. Había visto las fotografías. Imaginaba cómo sería sentir la boca de Ichigo en sus pechos. Pero también había visto fotografías de las manos de un hombre sobre los pechos de una mujer y la realidad no tenía nada que ver con la ficción. De modo que pensar en la boca de Ichigo sobre sus pechos hizo que sintiera un fuego líquido corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

-Sí-murmuró, desatando con manos temblorosas la cintita de seda.

Él la detuvo.

-Primero así -murmuró, acercando su boca al camisón.

Al sentir los labios del hombre acariciando sus pechos a través de la tela, Rukia tuvo que sujetarse a sus hombros para no caer al suelo.

No era más que un roce, pero la dulce caricia le hacía sentir frío y calor al mismo tiempo.

-Más-susurró, apretándose contra él.

Ichigo la mordisqueaba y Rukia enredó los dedos en su pelo, murmurando su nombre.

El se metió el pezón en la boca, chupándola, tocándola con la punta de la lengua hasta volverla loca. Después, se apartó y su mirada oscura le dijo que quería deshacerse del camisón.

Rukia empezó a desatar la cinta, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que Ichigo tuvo que pasar a la acción. En un segundo, desató la cinta y deslizó el camisón por sus hombros, dejando sus pechos expuestos a la luz de la luna.

Ya no podían pensar en nada más. Le oyó murmurar algo, pero lo único que importaba era sentir los labios del hombre sobre sus pechos desnudos.

Nunca habría podido imaginar cómo era, nunca habría podido imaginar la magnitud de la sensación. Experimentarla humedad de los labios masculinos y el calor de su lengua contra su piel desnuda hizo que ahogara un gemido.

Y no era solo ella quien estaba loca de pasión. Ichigo la miraba con ojos ardientes. Sin decir nada, empezó a acariciar sus muslos, mirándola a los ojos, buscando el centro de su femineidad.

-¿Puedo tocarte ahí?

Rukia se estremeció. Además de la excitación, sintió por primera vez cierta vergüenza. Pero Ichigo era su marido. Era el hombre que la besaba, el que había chupado sus pechos, el que la miraba con los ojos como carbones encendidos. Por fin, era su amante.  
>La brisa nocturna movía su pelo y la hacía experimentar una sensación deliciosa en los pechos desnudos.<p>

-Por favor. Tócame.

Observó sus ojos mientras rozaba los cabellos oscuros con los nudillos. Estaba húmeda, deseaba que la tocase, que la amase.

Y entonces la tocó. Suavemente.

Y después, enterró los dedos en ella.

Rukia se oyó gemir a sí misma. Se sentía completamente abierta, vulnerable. Era tan exótico, tan extraordinario…

Estaba demasiado perdida en las sensaciones como para sentir vergüenza.

Ichigo le daba tanto placer, intensificando la presión y la velocidad de la caricia hasta que ella se apoyó en su pecho suplicándole… algo. No sabía qué. Solo quería que siguiera tocándola. Hasta que, de repente, se sintió envuelta en una sensación desconocida, enloquecedora. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando sintió el orgasmo, consumiéndola hasta que cayó sobre él, exhausta y deliciosamente enloquecida.

Ichigo la apretó contra su corazón. Hubiera deseado quitarse los vaqueros y enterrarse en ella, pero quizá era demasiado pronto.

Se había engañado a sí mismo pensando que era él quien controlaba la situación. Rukia solo había tenido que pedirle que la amara y él no había podido esperar un segundo.

Le asombraba su respuesta. Había esperado vacilaciones, vergüenza… y hubo alguna. Pero se había dejado llevar por él, había saltado a sus brazos sin miedo alguno. Confiaba en él.

Cualquier hombre podría volverse adicto a su olor, a su sabor. A sus labios.

Estaba temblando entre sus brazos, respirando con dificultad. Parecía tan cansada…

Debería haber esperado un poco más, se dijo.

-¿Rukia?

-¿Qué?

Ichigo acarició su pelo e hizo lo que debía hacer, pensar en ella en lugar de pensar en sus propias necesidades.

-Vamos a la cama antes de que pilles un resfriado-murmuró, tomándola en brazos para entrar en la casa.

Estaba dormida cuando la dejó sobre la cama y eso hizo que se sintiera más protector que nunca, observando aquella melena oscura, la carita pálida, los pezones como de terciopelo.

El deseo lo golpeó de nuevo, pero aquella vez estaba preparado. Tenía una semana de práctica. Una semana en la que había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo enorme. Podía esperar un poco más, se dijo.

Ella estaba agotada, no podía pedirle más. Y sabía que si seguía mirándola no podría evitarlo.

Al día siguiente, se dijo a sí mismo mientras bajaba la escalera. Hablarían al día siguiente. Al día siguiente sabría lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

Al día siguiente encontraría una explicación para la inmensa ternura que sentía cada vez que miraba a su mujer. Quizá Nell se había equivocado. Quizá él también podía entender lo que era el amor.

Rukia llevaba un rato despierta. Estaba en la cama, intentando descubrir por qué Ichigo no estaba con ella. Había sido increíble. En el porche, mientras la besaba y la tocaba… había sido maravilloso.

Pero estaba sola de nuevo.

Poco después, tragándose el orgullo, se vistió y bajó a la cocina.

Había terminado de freír el beicon y estaba haciendo la masa de los panecillos cuando oyó sus pasos en la cocina. Pero no pensaba demostrarle que se sentía herida, no pensaba decirle nada.

-Buenos días.

Rukia levantó la barbilla. No le dejaría ver su humillación.

-Buenos días -lo saludó, sonriendo.

Con el pelo despeinado, los ojos llenos de sueño y la camisa sin abrochar estaba tan guapo que su corazón se encogió. En lugar de dormir con ella, había vuelto a dormir en el sofá. Y aquella imagen de su marido recién levantado le recordaba lo que no tenía. Lo que quizá no tendría nunca.

Nerviosa, se volvió inmediatamente.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, gracias. No tenemos que ir a la iglesia hasta dentro de dos horas, así que voy a hacer panecillos. Puedo hacer huevos revueltos y…

-Rukia, mírame -la interrumpió Ichigo. Ella no quería mirarlo. No quería ver compasión en sus ojos.Y esperó, con el corazón en la garganta-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Muy bien.

-Pero estás enfadada.

-No estoy enfadada. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —replicó ella, sin poder contener su indignación.

Ichigo había esperado encontrarla tímida, avergonzada. Pero no esperaba verla enfadada. Y lo estaba. Mucho.

Sorprendido, se sirvió una taza de café para aclarar sus pensamientos. No había dormido mucho y tenía que estar fresco si iban a hablar de su situación.

Rukia llevaba un vestido de flores en tonos pastel que la hacía parecer una niña. Pero sabía que no lo era.

Imaginaba por qué estaba enfadada. Lo de la noche anterior había sido demasiado para ella. Debería haber confiado en su instinto.

Debería haber esperado un poco más. No estaba preparada.

-Lo siento -dijo por fin.

Cuando ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de ira y dolor, Ichigo dio un paso adelante.

-No me toques. No me toques como si fuera una figurita de cristal a punto de romperse.

-Anoche no te toqué así.

-No. Anoche olvidaste por un momento quién soy y me tocaste como a una mujer.

Ichigo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres que me disculpe? ¿Quieres que me disculpe por besarte como a una mujer?

-¿Es que no lo sientes? ¿No lamentas haberte casado conmigo?

Los ojos de Rukia estaban llenos de lágrimas y él no sabía qué decir.

-No espero que me quieras porque nos conocemos muy poco. Pero pensé que anoche… pensé que me deseabas. Y no es así, ¿verdad? Solo soy una obligación, una carga.

-Rukia, enana…

-¡No me hables como si fuera una niña! Soy una mujer, Ichigo. ¡Y soy tu mujer! —lo interrumpió ella. Ichigo estaba boquiabierto por aquel arranque de furia- ¡Se supone que soy tu compañera, no una carga para ti! Y tengo epilepsia, no la peste. No es contagiosa, Ichigo. Si te asusta, lo siento. Pero eso no significa que no pueda ser tu mujer.

¿Pensaba que tenía miedo de su enfermedad? ¿Era eso lo que le había hecho creer al no acostarse con ella?

Mientras seguía pensando, Rukia se quitó el mandil y salió de la cocina.

Ichigo la siguió, descalzo, hasta el establo. La vio abrazada a su yegua, Sode No Shirayuki, acariciándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me da miedo tu enfermedad, Rukia. Te deseo. Te deseo con toda mi alma —dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no duermes conmigo? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola anoche después de… de lo que había pasado entre nosotros? Me diste algo maravilloso para después quitármelo.

Ichigo se pasó la mano por el pelo, angustiado.

-Cariño, yo… Estabas cansada y era muy tarde. No quería agotarte.

-Y tomaste una decisión sin contar conmigo.

-Así es.

-Como si fueras mi padre —dijo Rukia entonces.

-Como alguien a quien le importas mucho -corrigió él- Pero es posible que me haya equivocado. Rukia, por favor, mírame. Me parece que no lo estoy haciendo nada bien. Yo quería…

-Cuidar de mí.

-Sí -admitió Ichigo-No es nada malo. Quiero cuidar de ti.

-Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que cuidaríamos el uno del otro.

-Tienes razón. Pero no puedo… no sé… -Ichigo no sabía cómo terminar la frase—. Quiero hacerte el amor, Rukia. Y después de lo de anoche, no sé si podré esperar. Pero no quiero hacerte daño.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, acá otro bello capitulo. gracias por leer**

**DdR: Cyndy y a Tite Kubo**

**Capitulo 12**

-Estoy tan harta de que todo el mundo tenga cuidado conmigo, como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento -murmuró, mirándose las manos- Soy una persona normal, Ichigo. Tengo una enfermedad, pero quiero vivir. Quiero estar viva.

-¿Preferirías que no tuviera en consideración tu enfermedad? ¿Que no me ocupara de tu salud?

-Mi enfermedad existe, no puedo negarlo —dijo Rukia entonces—. Pero tú no puedes curarme.

-Rukia, no…

-¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? Desde que llegaste aquí, no paras de hacer cosas, arreglando esto y aquello. Pero a mí no puedes curarme por mucho que quieras.

Ichigo tuvo que apartar la mirada. Era cierto. Eso era lo que habría querido hacer. Pero no podía. Quería arreglar todo lo que fuera posible porque no podía controlar su enfermedad.

-Rukia, yo…

-Dices que no quieres hacerme daño. Pues entonces, tienes que aceptarme como soy. La epilepsia es parte de mí.

-Entonces, ayúdame a entender. Dime qué debo hacer.

-¿Para que puedas cuidarme? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. Pero también porque tu enfermedad es parte de mi vida. Soy tu marido y quiero conocerte del todo. Ayúdame a entender para que no vuelva a hacerte daño.

Cuando Rukia se volvió hacia él su gesto no era de aceptación, sino de derrota. Ichigo lo vio en sus ojos. Pensaba que nunca conseguirían entenderse.

Alargó la mano y, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, ella la aceptó.

En el temblor de aquella mano estaba el miedo al rechazo que tantas veces había sentido.E Ichigo se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a sentirlo jamás.

La llevó de vuelta a la casa y se sentó con ella en la mecedora del porche, con la brisa primaveral moviendo su pelo. Y entonces Rukia le contó cosas que nunca le había contado a nadie.

Llegaron tarde a la iglesia. Ichigo no tenía costumbre de asistir a los servicios religiosos, lo hacía solo por Rukia.

Antes de los diez años, jamás había entrado en una iglesia. Solo lo hizo porque Hisana insistía en ello. Y cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía pequeño frente al altar, abrumado al escuchar la música del órgano.

Seguía considerándose más un pecador que un santo. Sin embargo, no había olvidado la paz que lo embargaba cada vez que entraba en alguno de aquellos edificios consagrados a Dios.

A su lado,Rukia estaba callada y entendía por qué. Los dos tenían muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Y tenía razones para pensar que el doctor Ukitake podría contarle lo que ella no le había contado.

Desde aquel mismo día, quería hacer lo que no había hecho hasta entonces. Porque entendía a Rukia. Entendía que él no era el único que se había sentido rechazado, ofendido, insultado.

Quería ser más que un protector, quería ser todo lo que ella le pidiera. Y si su mujer quería un caballero andante, lo sería.

Pero también quería ser su marido. No por obligación, sino porque necesitaba ser importante para ella. Rukia se merecía alguien importante en su vida.

Y quería hacerle el amor. Aquella misma noche.

El sol brillaba en el cielo aquella mañana y, al salir de la iglesia, la gente se reunió en grupos para charlar. Ichigo se quedó solo, un poco sorprendido de que Soi Fong hubiera prácticamente secuestrado a su mujer. Las dos estaban hablando bajo la acacia que daba sombra a la iglesia. La niña de Soi Fong, una cría de cinco años con el vestido manchado de hierba, estaba jugando en el columpio.

Ichigo se quedó en el último peldaño de la iglesia, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué tal, jovencito?

Cuando se volvió, se encontró con el doctor Ukitake y emitió un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Tiene un momento?

-Claro que sí -contestó el hombre.

-Tengo que hablar con usted.

El doctor Ukitake sonrió, condescendiente.

-Pues ya era hora.

Aquella tarde, Ichigo estaba en la colina desde la que podía verse todo el valle del rancho Kuchiki. Su caballo se movía, inquieto.

En la casa, suponía que Rukia estaría preguntándose qué significaba su ausencia.

Ojalá hubiera podido ahorrarle la angustia. Pero necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para acostumbrarse a la información que había recibido tanto de Rukia como del doctor Ukitake.

Después de la iglesia, había llevado a Rukia a comer al único restaurante de Karakura. A ella no pareció hacerle mucha gracia la idea. Parecía incómoda, nerviosa. Y la gente la miraba con curiosidad. Ichigo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a esas miradas, como lo había necesitado ella.

Así que cuando llegaron a casa, se puso los vaqueros, le dio un beso y salió a montar a caballo, con la excusa de inspeccionar el ganado.

Habían pasado tres horas. Y, en realidad, su presencia allí no era tan necesaria, porque las yeguas habían parido antes de que llegara a Kuchiki y el ganado pastaba tranquilamente.

Rukia lo sabía. Sabía tanto como él que necesitaba tiempo para sacar sus propias conclusiones y para decidir lo que debía hacer.

Tanta información… era duro para él, pero Rukia había tenido que vivirlo. ¿Cómo habría sido para ella?

Ichigo bajó del caballo y se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Mientras Zangetsu pastaba, se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y miró las nubes. Solía hacerlo cuando era un niño.

En otoño, aquellos campos verdes se llenarían de colores, el rojizo del castaño de las indias, lavanda de…

Lavanda, como los ojos de Rukia aunque más oscuro.

Rukia.

-Los ataques de epilepsia ocurren cuando nadie los espera. La cirugía no serviría de nada, pero la medicación que toma ayuda mucho -le había dicho el doctor Ukitake.

Anticonvulsivos. Fenobarbital y más nombres que no recordaba.

-Ella odia tomar medicinas.

El médico de Karakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Los efectos secundarios después de un ataque son desagradables, pero está acostumbrada.

Períodos de depresión, cansancio, dolores de cabeza.

La epilepsia no era suficientemente mala. Además, tenía que vivir con el tratamiento.

-Es terrible.

-La medicación ayuda a evitar ataques. Eso es lo más importante.

-¿Y qué los causa?

-Con Rukia, sospechamos que es un trauma en el momento del parto, pero da igual. El tratamiento es el mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre cuando le da un ataque?

El doctor Ukitake se había quedado pensativo.

-En el cerebro hay innumerables células que funcionan a la perfección normalmente. Pero en el caso de Rukia, en algún momento esas células se vuelven locas y es entonces cuando sufre un ataque.

-¿Y qué lo desata?

-Cuando era pequeña, solía ser la fiebre. Y después, durante la adolescencia, el cambio hormonal y todo eso… Ahora sus ataques están muy controlados, pero cuando está muy cansada o sufre ansiedad por algo… A veces ocurre porque sí, no hay explicación.

-Ella me ha dicho que oye un ruido, como de campanas.

-Lo llamamos aura. A veces lo oye y es capaz de prever o controlar un poco el ataque, tumbándose a oscuras y cerrando los ojos

-Pero no siempre-murmuró Ichigo.

-No, no siempre- suspiró el médico.

-¿Y qué debo hacer cuando sufra un ataque?

-Si estás con ella, intenta dejarla sola. Y no te asustes. Puede que haga cosas que te sorprendan, como mover mucho las manos. Hisana decía que solía hacer como si abrochara y desabrochara botones. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es llamarme por teléfono. Pero no es auto-destructiva, ni violenta. Déjala sola, en la cama si es posible, a oscuras. Y cuando el ataque termine, debes estar a su lado para que se sienta segura. Le dolerá mucho la cabeza y estará desorientada. Y cansadísima, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Es entonces cuando se siente más vulnerable.

El corazón de Ichigo había latido con violencia al escuchar las explicaciones del doctor Ukitake.

-¿Y cómo lo soporta ella?

-Hijo, lo soporta como una campeona. Está acostumbrada y no puede evitarlo, eso es todo. Es una persona muy sensata y sólida. En lugar de dejarse abatir por su enfermedad, sigue adelante como si tal cosa. Pero supongo que tú ya te has dado cuenta.

Ichigo cerró los ojos.

Se había portado como un imbécil, tratándola como si fuera una enferma, una niña que no era.

-No estoy tan seguro.

-Aceptar que tiene una enfermedad es lo más importante -le había dicho Ukitake-Es necesario si quieres que vuestro matrimonio funcione.

-Pero es que no quiero hacerle daño.

-Lo sé. Pero la deseas, supongo.

-Claro que sí-suspiró Ichigo- ¿Y en qué me convierte eso?

-En un hombre normal y corriente -rió el médico-. Si no quieres hacerle daño, trátala como a una mujer normal. Eso es lo que es Rukia, una mujer normal con una enfermedad que la ataca de vez en cuando. Ella también necesita la parte física de una relación sentimental. Llévatela a casa y quiérela. Eso es lo único importante.

-¿Y los niños? -preguntó Ichigo entonces.

-¿No quieres tener hijos?

-¿Deberíamos tenerlos? ¿No sería un problema para ella?

-Existe un riesgo, desde luego. Pero con cuidados y sensatez, puede tener niños como cualquier otra mujer.

Ichigo no había escuchado nada después de la palabra «riesgo». No habría niños. Nunca arriesgaría la vida de Rukia y se sintió aliviado al saber que una de las medicinas que tomaba para controlar el equilibrio hormonal era, también, un anticonceptivo.

De modo que no existía ese riesgo.

Pero quizá el riesgo estaba en alejarse de ella, en dejarla sola tanto tiempo, pensó entonces.

Ichigo se incorporó. Su mujer lo estaba esperando. Y no quería decepcionarla.

El sol se escondía en el horizonte cuando volvía a casa.

La casa donde lo esperaba, sin que él lo supiera del todo, lo más importante de su vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**El universo conspira para que yo no suba los capítulos, ya se que varias veces he puesto que se me borra la información de un momento para otro, y esta vez no fue la excepción, cada vez que trataba de llegar a la historia original se cerraban las páginas, y para editarlo lo tuve que hacer como cuatro veces, en una google se cerró por un error y como yo hago la historia desde mi IPad no se puede manejar muy bien el word, otra fue que me estaba viendo unas de mis pelis favoritas mientras le daba los toques finales al capitulo y por estar viendo no me di cuenta que se descargo la batería y se apago, y yo no había guardado el capítulo, ya después por borrar una palabra se me selecciono todo y se borro XD enserio que martiri!, pero bueno acá esta el capítulo, espero que les guste, gracias a todos los que leen y espero que hayan leído esta nota XD**

**ah casi me olvida en Facebook hace poco vi una imagen para invitar a todas las Ichirukistas el catorce de febrero en Twitter y tratar de ser tendencia, así que ya saben para que volvamos a inundar y a para bien bueno.**

**DdR a Cyndy y a Tite Kubo.**

**Capitulo 13**

Rukia estaba frente al espejo de la coqueta, en su dormitorio. El banco en el que se sentaba estaba forrado con una tela antigua de satén y el espejo tenía tres lunas.

Y cada una de ellas reflejaba su miedo.

Quizá Ichigo no quería saber algunas de las cosas que le había contado por la mañana.

Quizá tampoco le había gustado lo que le dijo el doctor Ukitake. Mientras ella hablaba con Soi Fong y le aseguraba que todo iba bien, quizá Ichigo había empezado a alejarse de ella.

¿No la había dejado sola toda la tarde? ¿No se había quedado en el campo durante horas con la excusa de vigilar al ganado?

Dejando el cepillo plateado sobre la coqueta, volvió a mirarse en el espejo. No quería volver a dormir sola aquella noche.

¿Por qué se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué le había contado eso? Rukia se miró, sin verse. Se había bañado y llevaba el albornoz violeta.

No se pondría el camisón blanco aquella noche. Imaginaba que no habría necesidad. Si Ichigo no la había querido antes, no la querría después de saber tantas cosas sobre su enfermedad.

Había cosas duras. Lo que pasó aquel día, lo que le había contado a Ichigo, era una de ellas. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Ni siquiera a su madre. Entonces solo tenía quince años y estaba asustada. ¿Por qué se lo había contado a Ichigo?

Porque se sentía tan tranquila, tan cómoda sentada sobre sus rodillas que la historia había escapado de sus labios.

-Un día fui al campo con Komamura- había empezado, escuchando su voz como si fuera la de otra persona, viéndose a sí misma sobre el caballo, sin silla-. Tenía quince años. Le había llevado la comida a mi padre y a la vuelta… -Rukia se detuvo, recordando el sol, la hierba, el halcón que había visto sobre las colinas-. A la vuelta, tomé el camino de Mile High porque unos días antes había visto un cervatillo y quería volver a verlo.

No lo miraba y por eso le había resultado más fácil contarle la historia.

—Entonces, vi un camión por la carretera. Era un camión viejo que echaba humo e intenté apartarme del camino, pero prácticamente se nos echó encima. Komamura se puso nervioso y me tiró a la cuneta. Me levanté y fui tras él, pero el pobre estaba tan nervioso que corría hacia la casa. Entonces, los oí detrás de mí. Eran dos hermanos nuevos en Karakura y mis padres me habían dicho que eran mala gente.

Igual que aquella mañana,Rukia sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas; lágrimas de dolor y humillación.

—Habían estado bebiendo y se acercaron, tambaleándose. Yo tenía mucho miedo. Se rieron de mí. Me dijeron: tú eres Rukia Kuchiki, ¿verdad? Nos han hablado de ti. Tú eres la que tiene ataques y le sale espuma por la boca. Pero eres muy mona, Rukia. ¿Qué tienes debajo de la camisa? ¿Qué tal si pasas un rato con nosotros?

Incluso entonces, la humillación la ponía enferma. Pero mientras se lo contaba a Ichigo, la fuerza de los brazos del hombre la ayudaba a ponerlo todo en pasado, a sentirse protegida.

—¿Te hicieron daño? —había preguntado él, con voz fría y metálica.

—No me tocaron. Solo querían asustarme y lo consiguieron. Tenía tanto miedo que me dio un ataque. Cuando me recuperé, estaba sola en la carretera. Me dejaron allí, como si fuera…

No lo dijo, pero Ichigo sabía cómo se sentía. Como un animal desprotegido. Como algo repugnante. Indignado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar su furia.

—Pero creo que yo los asusté más.

Cuando lo miró, en sus ojos vio rabia, compasión y algo más. No lo había entendido entonces, pero lo entendía en aquel momento.

Ichigo no estaba allí. Eso era todo lo que debía entender.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de unos pasos y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Sabía que Ichigo estaba en la puerta, pero no quería mirarlo, no sabía qué decir.

Por fin, reunió valor y levantó la cabeza.

Y su corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

Se había duchado, evidentemente en el primer piso porque no había oído el grifo del baño. Como la noche que volvió de casa de los Ichimaru, tenía el pelo mojado. Debería estar acostumbrada a verlo así, pero no lo estaba. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo con el pelo mojado, la camisa fuera del pantalón, el vello naranja de su pecho desapareciendo bajo la cinturilla del vaquero, confirmando su color natural.

Y cuando por fin miró sus ojos, estaban encendidos como dos carbones.

«Te está mirando», le había dicho Soi Fong.

Y la estaba mirando. Como la miró la noche anterior, en el porche.

«¿Que si te deseo?», escuchó de nuevo la voz de su marido. «Te he deseado siempre».

Sus reservas olvidadas, Rukia mantuvo la mirada del hombre. Y sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa le rompía el corazón. Estaba llena de amor, llena de confianza. Un amor y una confianza que no creía merecer pero que nunca traicionaría.

Rukia tenía razones para sentirse confusa e insegura. Y, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo.

Esperándolo.

La deseaba tanto en aquel instante que pensó que iba a explotar. No querría oírlo pero en aquel momento, más que nunca, necesitaba cuidar de ella. No solo por lo que había aprendido sobre su enfermedad, sino porque su deseo había crecido con cada minuto. Y porque ella se merecía todo lo que pudiera darle.

Hablando de Rukia, de su enfermedad, había aprendido cosas sobre sí mismo.

Si tenía que ser sincero, debía admitir que más que protegerla había querido protegerse a sí mismo. De lo que sentía por ella… de lo que ella le hacía sentir.

No era solo que se le encogiera el corazón cada vez que la miraba, era que Rukia destruía las barreras que tan cuidadosamente había levantado.

Pero sus miedos no eran nada comparados con los que ella había tenido que soportar durante tanto tiempo.

Entonces Rukia dijo su nombre e Ichigo se sintió como el hombre más importante de la tierra, el único hombre.

Y dejó de pensar. Se dejó llevar por los sentimientos.

La lamparita daba sombra a su rostro y lo hacía desear hacerle el amor a la luz de las velas. O bajo las estrellas.

Su pelo suelto caía como una cascada oscura sobre sus hombros e Ichigo se acercó, nervioso.

Sin decir una palabra, le quitó el cepillo de las manos.

—Eres tan preciosa —murmuró, mirando su imagen en el espejo. Los ojos violeta, nublados de anticipación, seguían el movimiento de sus manos mientras la peinaba.

—Me gusta —dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza en su estómago. Sentía la dura erección del hombre en el cuello y movió un poco la cabeza para acariciarlo.

—Dime lo que quieres, Rukia.

—Ojalá… llevase mi camisón blanco.

—Pero estás muy guapa de violeta. Aunque estarías más guapa sin el albornoz —sonrió Ichigo, deslizando el cepillo por su mentón. Ella cerró los ojos, alargando la mano para tocarlo—. Abre los ojos, Rukia. Mira lo guapa que eres.

Ella obedeció, intentando sonreír.

Era tan pálida, tan delicada en contraste con él que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. El placer de Rukia era más importante que el suyo.

Y siguió acariciándola con el cepillo de plata. Acariciaba su garganta y su escote. El contraste entre su ardiente piel y la frialdad de la plata era excitante y la hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Ichigo metió el cepillo entre las solapas del albornoz y las apartó. Sus pechos subieron y bajaron rápidamente cuando él se inclinó para desatar el cinturón. El albornoz se abrió, revelando una piel blanca de porcelana.

—Tan preciosa… —murmuró, soltando el cepillo para deslizar el albornoz por sus hombros y dejar sus pechos expuestos frente al espejo.

Sintió un escalofrío al mirarla, al deslizar sus manos sobre aquella piel tan suave.

Estaba hipnotizado por el contraste, por su calor, por el terciopelo de sus pezones que se endurecieron ante el contacto de sus dedos.

A Rukia le gustaba que la tocase y a él le encantaba experimentar su reacción mientras la acariciaba, mientras pasaba los dedos por las rosadas cumbres.

Cuando las apretó entre el índice y el pulgar, ella apretó los labios. Después, en un gesto que lo volvió loco, levantó los brazos y se echó hacia atrás, para que pudiera acariciarla a sus anchas.

Ichigo perdió la cabeza. Acariciando sus pechos con una mano y con la otra levantando su cara, la besó en los labios, hambriento.

Tocarla no era suficiente. Quería su boca, su lengua. Y la tomó. La tomó calculador, usando su lengua como un arma, comprobando que Rukia deseaba algo más dentro de ella.

La deseaba como no había deseado nada en su vida. Quería poseerla, quería que ella lo poseyera. En cuerpo y alma. Puso todo lo que tenía en aquel beso, le dijo con sus caricias que era la única.

A Rukia le daba vueltas la cabeza. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, deseaba como no había deseado nunca las manos de su marido. Quería que la tocara, quería que le enseñara lo que era ser una mujer con un hombre.

—Hazme el amor —susurró, mientras él la besaba diciéndole con sus besos que aquella era la noche.

Ichigo la levantó en brazos como si no pesara nada y la tumbó en la cama.

Después, se quedó frente a ella, como un ángel oscuro, y se quitó la camisa de un tirón.

Rukia se apoyó en un codo para observarlo, no quería perderse nada mientras él se llevaba la mano a la cremallera del pantalón.

Pero Ichigo se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Tienes idea…? —empezó a decir con voz ronca—. ¿Tienes idea de lo preciosa que eres?

Ella parpadeó. Quizá debería sentirse avergonzada. Y el rubor que sintió en las mejillas le dijo que sí, al menos un poquito.

Pero la mirada de aquellos ojos masculinos le hacía desear tantas cosas… Ichigo le hacía sentir lasciva y orgullosa. Eso era parte de la relación de un hombre y una mujer. Estaba desnuda, tumbada en la cama, con un codo apoyado en el colchón, mirándolo lujuriosa. Y él no dejaba de mirarla, como si estuviera deseando tocarla.

—Date prisa —murmuró, dejándose caer sobre la almohada, con los brazos hacia arriba y los ojos ardiendo.

Ichigo se quitó los vaqueros y los dejó caer al suelo. Rukia no podía dejar de mirar.

No era… no era exactamente como las fotografías que había visto en el libro. Era… era más. Era mejor.

Más grande, mucho más grande. Y por un momento, sintió miedo.

¿Y si…?

—Ichigo…

—¿Qué ocurre?

Su mirada fue desde aquella parte de él que le resultaba tan fascinante hasta su cara.

Rukia tragó saliva cuando Ichigo alargó la mano para acariciar sus pechos.

—Que… eres precioso —murmuró, poniendo su mano sobre la del hombre, olvidando el miedo por completo.

—¿Y? —preguntó él, inclinando la cabeza para acariciarla con la boca.

—Y… ¡oh!

—¿Y qué, enana?

—Que eres muy grande.

Ichigo rió suavemente.

—No pasa nada. No te haré daño.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

—Haciendo lo que estoy haciendo —murmuró él, chupando uno de sus pezones—. ¿Me deseas,Rukia?

—Sí —exclamó ella, sin inhibición.

—¿Te estás poniendo húmeda?

—Sí. ¿Es normal?

—Claro que sí, cariño —rió Ichigo, deslizando la mano por su vientre para colocarse sobre los rizos negros. La acarició por encima y cuando ella abrió las piernas, deslizó un dedo en la húmeda cueva—. Muy húmeda. Húmeda solo para mí.

—Me pasa a veces —confesó ella, mientras movías las caderas involuntariamente al ritmo de sus dedos. Dentro de ella. Acariciándola. Llevándola hacia algo que había conocido el día anterior en el porche. Algo que no podía describir, pero sin lo cual ya no podría vivir

—. A veces… solo tengo que pensar en ti y… en tu boca.

La boca en cuestión aplastó la suya. Un gemido ronco escapó de la garganta de Ichig mientras se colocaba sobre ella, abriendo sus muslos con la rodilla.

Rukia creía estar flotando y lo miró, con los ojos llenos de anticipación.

—¿Qué quieres? Dímelo.

—Quiero que vuelvas a ponerme la mano ahí.

—¿Qué más quieres? —preguntó Ichigo entonces, besándola por todas partes.

—Tu dedo. ¿Por qué lo has sacado? —preguntó Rukia, asombrándose a sí misma.

Pero la sonrisa del hombre le hizo olvidar la vergüenza.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho.

—Pues esto va a gustarte más —prometió él. Y con todo cuidado, guió esa parte de él, esa parte tan grande de él, hacia el sitio donde antes había tenido el dedo.

Ella sentía aquella parte de él ensanchándola, abriéndose paso, invadiéndola. Cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de que las venas de su cuello parecían a punto de estallar y tenía una expresión de dolor.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ichigo?

—No pasa nada. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No —contestó Rukia.

Y era cierto. Había sentido una sensación dolorosa, como una punzada, pero la sensación había desaparecido para dar paso a otra, más excitante.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Quiero más.

Ichigo tragó saliva.

—¿Cómo he tenido tanta suerte? Tenerte en mi cama, en mi vida…

¿Suerte? ¿El tenía suerte?

Una ola de amor intenso llenó su corazón mientras su marido la llenaba. Poco a poco. Centímetro a centímetro.

se mordió los labios, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Ichigo…

—Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño.

—No, no te apartes —le rogó ella—. Es que… me gusta. Mucho. No te apartes.

Sobre ella, Ichigo, su marido, que llenaba su cuerpo de la forma más íntima, sonrió

—Puedo hacerlo mejor.

—¿Mejor?

—Confía en mí

—Confío en ti, Ichigo.

Él la miró con ternura. Y esa mirada la calentó de una manera que no era física, sino emocional. Calentó su alma. Hubiera querido decírselo, decirle lo que sentía, cuánto lo amaba. Pero él empezó a moverse. Al principio, despacio. Después, con fuerza,penetrándola hasta el fondo y haciendo que su corazón diera vuelcos dentro de su pecho.

Una y otra vez entraba y salía. Y tenía razón. Era mejor. Era...

—Ichigo...

—Lo sé, cariño. Deja que ocurra

Tenía que confiar en él. Y se dejó ir, perdió la cabeza. Era como estar en el cielo. Él la llevaba allí. La llevaba donde nunca habría creído poder llegar y por primera vez en su vida, Rukia cerró los ojos y no pensó en nada. Perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio porque estaba con él, porque Ichigo no la dejaría caer, no la dejaría sufrir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por leer! :3**

**DdR: Cyndy y Tite**

**Capitulo 14**

Ichigo había olvidado cómo eran las mañanas de Karakura. El aire era tan limpio, tan puro que casi hacía daño en los pulmones. Y el sol bañaba todo el valle.

Estaba en el porche, tomando un café. Y pensando en su mujer. Toda suave y calentita dentro de la cama que habían compartido por la noche.

Después de hacer las tareas del rancho a toda prisa, Ichigo volvió junto a ella.

Entró en el dormitorio sin hacer ruido, se quitó la ropa y se metió entre las sábanas.

Rukia lo calentaba como un incendio. Pero necesitaba dormir. De modo que intentó no moverse, no tocarla, contentándose con estar tumbado a su lado.

Pero no era suficiente y estaba empezando a preguntarse cuándo podría controlarse de verdad. Era duro para el ego que una mujer tan pequeñita tuviera tanto poder sobre él.

Le encantaba verla a la luz del día. Le encantaban las pecas que tenía sobre la nariz y la suave curva de sus hombros; le encantaban los sonidos que emitía cuando dormía y cuando se daba la vuelta para apoyar la cara sobre su pecho.

La amaba.

Aquella realidad lo golpeó como un puñetazo.

La amaba.

Él, Ichigo Kurosaki, amaba a una mujer.

Esperó que algo lo negara. Esperó el pánico que había sentido siempre cuando pensaba en ese tipo de sentimientos, extraños para él.

Lo intentó de nuevo.

La amaba.

Esperó sentir ganas de salir corriendo, de negárselo a sí mismo, de soltar una carcajada histérica. Pero no era posible.

Nada.

Solo sentía paz.

Solo amor. Un amor que lo había curado.

Desde el principio, había pensado cuidar de ella, quererla… pero ¿amarla?

Lo asombraba y, a la vez, era como un ancla. Y él nunca se había sentido anclado a nada. A nadie. Pensaba que podría amarla físicamente sin entregarse del todo. Le había funcionado durante treinta y tres años… pero con Rukia era diferente. Ella había roto sus barreras.

Byakuya y Hisana, a pesar de su cariño, no lo habían conseguido. No habían conseguido romper unas barreras hechas de miedo, de rencor, de prevención. Nadie lo había conseguido.

Solo Rukia.

La amaba y no podía esconderlo más. Agitado, apartó las sábanas, se apoyó sobre un codo y miró a su mujer.

Sus pechos eran blancos, las aureolas rosadas. Incluso dormida, las cumbres se endurecieron bajo el calor de su mirada.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que Rukia había abierto los ojos.

-Buenos días, señora Kurosaki.

-Buenos días, señor Kurosaki -sonrió ella, estirándose.

Compartieron una sonrisa llena de secretos. Ichigo le había hecho el amor otra vez después de la primera. Y quería volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien -susurró, acariciando sus pechos.

-Muy bien-sonrió ella, ahogando un gemido de placer-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las diez.

-Tengo que hacer las tareas…

-Ya las he hecho yo-la interrumpió Ichigo, volviendo a empujarla sobre la almohada.

-Pero debes tener hambre.

-Claro que sí. Y estaba pensando que podríamos tomar el desayuno en la cama.

Ella era muy inocente, pero no tonta. Y sonrió.

-¿El desayuno en la cama?

-Sí, señora. Y no tienes que hacer nada.

-¿Nada?

-Solo seguir siendo tan preciosa.

-Ichigo…

-Déjame hacer a mí -sonrió él, deslizando los labios por su vientre. Rukia emitió un gemido de sorpresa cuando él metió las manos por debajo de su trasero y la levantó hacia su boca-. Deja que te ame así, Rukia- murmuró con voz ronca, rozando sus rizos con los labios.

Le dijo lo preciosa que era antes de besarla allí… allí donde el calor era más dulce, donde era más sensible, más vulnerable. Quería tomarla de una forma que ella nunca olvidaría, de una forma que le daría toda su confianza, de una forma que la volvería loca de placer.

Pero fue él quien perdió la cabeza, quien se volvió loco de placer. Su sabor era delicioso.

Su forma de moverse, sus gemidos, la forma de pronunciar su nombre…

Lo más hermoso de la experiencia fue su respuesta. Rukia seguía disfrutando de un orgasmo increíble cuando Ichigo se apartó para apretarla contra su corazón.

Y entonces lo supo. Ella lo hacía ser mucho más de lo que era. Y se sintió humilde.

Rukia se soltó entonces. Sin decir nada, se puso de rodillas y lo tomó en sus manos.

El placer de sentir las delicadas manos femeninas en aquella parte tan sensible lo volvió loco. Y más cuando inclinó la cabeza. Si no le hubiera dado ya su corazón, se lo habría entregado en bandeja de plata en aquel momento.

-Rukia…-susurró, pasándole una mano por el pelo-. No tienes que hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo. Deseo hacerlo -dijo ella, tocándolo con la punta de la lengua- Déjame hacerlo, Ichigo.

Y él perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio

Rukia estaba en la cocina. Había preparado la cena y solo quedaba meterla en el horno.

Quería que todo estuviera preparado antes de que Ichigo volviese a casa.

Con las bandejas en el horno, lo único que faltaba era encontrar la botella de vino que había comprado para su noche de bodas.

Al recordar la noche anterior, se puso colorada. No podían apartar las manos el uno del otro.

Sonriendo, Rukia se miró al espejo del pasillo y empezó a dar vueltas, alegre.

-Tengo que salir para hacer una cosa, pero volveré para cenar -le había dicho Ichigo antes de marcharse-. Y antes, si puedo.

-No tardes.

-No lo haré.

-Podría ir contigo -dijo ella entonces.

-De eso nada. Será mejor que descanses. Te va a hacer falta para lo que tengo en mente esta noche.

Rukia también tenía algo en mente para aquella noche.

Se puso colorada de nuevo pensando en ello. Y después volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Le gustaba lo que veía. Veía a una mujer, no una niña. Veía una esposa, una amante, no una obligación.

Y cuando Ichigo entró en la casa una hora más tarde, la encontró esperándolo. Desnuda en medio de la cama. Las luces estaban apagadas y había una docena de velas y una botella de vino sobre la mesilla.

Al ver los ojos del hombre, supo que él también la veía como una mujer, no como una obligación.

-Rukia…

Fue todo lo que dijo. Todo lo que tenía que decir. Ella abrió los brazos y le dio la bienvenida.

Ichigo estaba jadeando, agotado, de espaldas sobre las sábanas arrugadas. Rukia estaba sentada a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado… quién te ha enseñado a hacer eso?

-¿No te ha gustado?

-No estoy seguro -sonrió Ichigo, tirando de ella-. Quizá deberíamos hacerlo otra vez.

Rukia lo golpeó con la almohada. Estaban riéndose cuando Ichigo la colocó sobre su pecho.

-¡Suéltame, zanahoria!

-Habla enana. ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?

Ella sacó un libro de debajo del colchón.

-Página treinta y cuatro.

Ichigo miró la página, boquiabierto.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Lo compré -contestó Rukia, apartándose el pelo de la cara- Cuando supe que íbamos a casarnos… quería saber cómo hacerte feliz.

El soltó una carcajada.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que haya llamado tu atención en ese libro? -preguntó, alargando la mano para acariciar su pelo.

-Pues, la verdad… -empezó a decir ella, buscando una página en concreto- A mí esto me parece interesante.

Ichigo ni siquiera miró el dibujo. Solo miraba a aquella mujer tan imaginativa, tan valiente y tan sensata que tenía la fortuna de llamar su esposa.

-Me encantan las mujeres con recursos.  
>Después, tiró el libro al suelo y le enseñó algunos de sus propios «recursos».<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Perdón por la demora, gracias por leer!**

**Ddr: a Cyndy y a Tite.**

**Capitulo 15**

Quería llevarla a algún sitio. Se le ocurrió un par de semanas después, mientras arreglaba una cerca. No habían tenido luna de miel y les sentaría bien un viaje. A algún sitio especial. Un sitio que a Rukia le gustase mucho.

Mientras volvía a la casa, Ichigo iba preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido antes.  
>Porque estaba enamorado, por eso.<p>

Durante las últimas semanas había estado completamente consumido por la inteligencia, el encanto y el entusiasmo de Rukia.

Era alegre y tenía un sentido del humor que lo hacía reír y hacía que se diera cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba. Pero seguía preguntándose por qué tenía tanta suerte, qué había hecho para merecer a aquella mujer maravillosa con la que se despertaba cada mañana.  
>Pero también debía intentar no guardarle rencor a Byakuya y Hisana. Ellos habían hecho lo que creían mejor para su hija, pero en el proceso la habían aislado del mundo. Ni siquiera le habían dado una educación universitaria.<p>

Y Rukia podría haber sido tantas cosas…

A medianoche, Ichigo se despertó solo y fue a buscarla.

La encontró con el camisón blanco, bailando bajo la luna, su cabello dando vueltas alrededor de su cara de ángel. Cuando se percató de que la había descubierto, soltó una carcajada, abrió los brazos y… consiguió que se pusiera a bailar con ella.

Y que hicieran el amor bajo las estrellas.

Lo había metido con ella en la bañera varias veces, donde le daba bombones y fresas.

Jugaba con él como si fuera un cachorro. E Ichigo no podía hacer nada.

Descubría con ella emociones que nunca hubiera creído experimentar. Descubría deseos y necesidades nuevos para él. Y, sobre todo, había descubierto la alegría de poder confiar completamente en otra persona.

Así que quería llevarla de viaje, mostrarle lo feliz que lo hacía.

A veces, incluso demasiado feliz. Ichigo no sabía cómo serlo. De hecho, se había acostumbrado a vivir sin felicidad.

Incluso entonces, su triste experiencia asomaba su fea cabeza: «No te fíes. Algo que parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no suele serlo. Además, tú no te mereces tanta felicidad».

Nadie le había dicho nunca que tuviera derecho a ser feliz. Y lo que encontró con Rukia parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cada día, tenía que luchar contra la sensación de que aquello no podía durar.

Pero en cuanto la miraba… en cuanto la miraba todas aquellas ideas desaparecían de su mente. Como en aquel momento, mientras bajaba del caballo y la veía en el porche.

Estaba de espaldas, plantando unas rosas alrededor de la casa. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera lo oyó llegar. Con una sonrisa, Ichigo se arrodilló a su lado y la besó en el pelo.

Ella dio un salto, como si la hubieran quemado. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y movía las manos como un autómata.

-No…. no…

Ichigo se apartó inmediatamente. ¿Sería un ataque?

-¿Rukia?

-Perdona… no… perdona…

Él miró alrededor, desesperado. Las semillas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo, el cubo de tierra volcado y la manguera abierta.

El doctor Ukitake le había dicho que se alejara, que le dejara espacio. Que la llevara a la habitación. Pero no se atrevía a tocarla.

Le dolía tanto verla así que apretó los puños, con el corazón encogido.

-Rukia, enana. ¿Puedes oírme?

-No… No… -repitió ella, sin dejar de mover las manos, mirando al vacío.

Ichigo nunca había tenido más miedo en toda su vida. Su corazón latía con violencia y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrazarla, para no apretarla contra su pecho. Estaba a punto de llamar al médico cuando Rukia dejó de mover los brazos y se quedó muy quieta.

-¿Rukia?

Ella se puso las manos en la cara, sin moverse. Parecía confusa, perdida.

Ichigo empezó a acariciar su pelo suavemente, nervioso.

-Ya ha pasado, cariño.

-Yo…

-No digas nada -la interrumpió él- Vamos a casa. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a la cama.

Cuando la tomó en brazos vio que su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que se mezclaban con la tierra. Parecía una muñeca rota.

-Ichigo…

-Lo sé, enana, lo sé -murmuró él, con el corazón partido.

Después de quitarle la ropa y lavarle un poco la cara con un paño la metió en la cama y le dio su medicina. Después, cerró las cortinas para dejar la habitación a oscuras y la abrazó. Se quedó allí, con ella, en silencio, oyéndola respirar.

Rukia no se quejó, no dijo nada. Y el silencio era tan doloroso como las lágrimas.

Por fin, se quedó dormida.

Ichigo bajó para llevar a Zangetsu al establo y después volvió a la habitación. Mientras la miraba, pensaba en ella, en sus sonrisas, en su energía, en su entusiasmo por la vida.

Pensaba que había sentido miedo antes de encontrarla en el suelo. Sola. Perdida.  
>Pensaba que había conocido el miedo.<p>

Pero estaba equivocado.

Rukia debía sobrellevar ese miedo todos los días de su vida.

La noche anterior, le había confesado otro de ellos.

-Es la incertidumbre -le dijo, abrazada a él después de hacer el amor- Es saber que habrá un momento que no recordaré nunca.

-Rukia…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es mi enfermedad y no puedo hacer nada. Pero es duro. Antes, no solía prestar atención a los latidos de mi corazón, a mi forma de respirar. Me daba miedo estar invitando otro ataque, así que hacía cualquier cosa para no fijarme: cantar, silbar…

Ichigo no había sabido qué decir. Así que la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Rukia.

-Antes tenía más miedo. Pero ya no. Tú me has devuelto la confianza. No quiero perderme nada de la vida, Ichigo. Quiero saber lo que me dice mi cuerpo, quiero saber cómo responde. Quiero notar un escalofrío cada vez que te veo, cómo me late el corazón con fuerza cada vez que me abrazas. Ya no tengo miedo de esas reacciones físicas. Cuando me haces el amor, es como si estuviera volando. Siempre he tenido miedo de perder el control, pero contigo es maravilloso.

-Tú eres maravillosa-susurró él-. Y muy valiente.

-No soy valiente.

Lo era. Mucho. Ni siquiera Rukia sabía lo valiente que era.

E Ichigo no se lo había dicho. Tendría que descubrirlo por sí misma. Como no le había dicho que la amaba. Porque, para él, seguía siendo difícil de creer.

No se lo había dicho, pero se lo demostraba cada día. Y cada noche.

Había querido cuidarla… pero aquella mañana no estaba cuando sufrió el ataque. Y el sentimiento de culpa lo estaba matando.

Y no, nunca había sentido miedo.

Nunca como en aquel momento.

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente. El letargo, el dolor de cabeza, el peso de sus miembros… el mismo de siempre después de un ataque.

Tardó solo un segundo en entender lo que había pasado. Pero no sabía cuándo, ni cómo había llegado a la cama.

Cuando miró el reloj, vio que eran las doce. ¿De la noche? ¿De qué día?

-Hola -escuchó la voz de Ichigo al otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, lo vio sentado en la mecedora. Estaba pálido y parecía cansado.

-Hola.

No había querido que él la viera así. Aunque sabía que era inevitable.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Perdida. Avergonzada. Confusa y furiosa.

-Bien. Estoy bien.

-Ya, claro-sonrió Ichigo, levantándose para acariciar su pelo- ¿Quieres que hablemos del tiempo?

Rukia sonrió.

-Llueve. Y hay nubes negras.

-Desde luego-murmuró él, besando su mano.

-Lo siento.

-No digas eso. No hay nada que lamentar. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo un rato?

Una ola de ternura y agradecimiento la invadió entonces. Y asintió sin decir nada porque no podía decir nada.

Ichigo se quitó la ropa y se metió a su lado en la cama con tal rapidez que ella apenas se dio cuenta.

-Contigo estoy más tranquila.

-Y yo contigo.

Poco después, abrazados, Rukia se quedó dormida

Era duro oír las explicaciones de Ichigo. Pero a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose mejor aunque no recuperada del todo, le pidió que le contara lo que sus padres nunca habían querido contarle.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es lo que hago cuando me da un ataque?

Estaban sentados a la mesa, con la luz del sol iluminando la cocina. E Ichigo se lo contó.  
>Cuando terminó, ella lo miró, sorprendida.<p>

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo -contestó él, sirviéndose otra taza de café.

Rukia se quedó callada un momento, intentando digerir lo que le había contado. Era difícil escucharlo, pero también era una forma de romper ese agujero negro en el que había estado envuelta toda la vida.

-¿Sabes esas películas de terror? ¿En las que te pasas todo el rato con la mano en los ojos para no ver el monstruo que aparece en la oscuridad?-preguntó entonces.

-Sí, claro. Pero que conste que yo nunca me tapo los ojos.

Rukia sonrió. Aquella era su forma de decirle que él no iba a asustarse. Y se lo agradecía. Le daba confianza.

-Bueno, vale. Tú eres muy valiente y no tienes miedo de nada. Pero a mucha gente le dan miedo. A mí, por ejemplo. Estoy aterrorizada durante toda la película y después, cuando aparece el monstruo, no me da miedo. Porque no es para tanto. Es lo que no conoces lo que te da miedo.

Ichigo se quedó pensativo.

-Tienes razón.

-No sé por qué mis padres no me lo contaron.

-Quizá pensaron que te asustarías.

-Lo que me asustaba era no saber. Pero ahora que lo sé… no es tan horrible.

-Sin contar con que a mí me han salido canas-rió Ichigo

-¿Canas? Ah, pues entonces me alegro de que me gusten los hombres mayores

Él tiró de su mano y la colocó sobre sus rodillas.

-Yo también me alegro.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por leer, y no se olviden de conectarse mañana a Twitter!**

**DdR a Cyndy y a Tite**

**Capitulo 16**

Un par de días más tarde, cuando Ichigo mencionó sus planes de una luna de miel y le preguntó dónde le gustaría ir, Rukia pensó en Soul Society.

Pero él la miró, horrorizado. Quería ir a un sitio más bonito, más original, más exótico.

Tokio, por ejemplo.

Y fueron a Tokio.

Visitaron todos los museos de arte moderno, Akihabara,… Y fueron a ver el teatro tradicional japones. Después, cenaron en el último piso de la torre de Tokio.

Y en aquel momento, estaban en medio de la ciudad, rodeados de vida, de ruido y de alegría. Era su última noche en Tokio.

Pero antes de marcharse, Rukia quería dar una vuelta por la ciudad de noche.

Todo era maravilloso para ella. Se le veía en los ojos. Parecía Cenicienta en su carroza.

E Ichigo le habría regalado el castillo si pudiera. Le habría dado cualquier cosa. Y en cuanto volvieron al rancho, hizo lo que pudo para poner el mundo a sus pies.

—Pero yo no sé nada de ordenadores —protestó Rukia mientras Ichigo enchufaba el nuevo portátil.

—No hay que saber casi nada para usar Internet.

Media hora después, habían encontrado una página dedicada a la epilepsia.

—Yo no sabía… —empezó a decir Rukia cuatro horas después—. No tenía ni idea…

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes.

En la página, además de datos médicos, había historias personales, direcciones, un chat para hablar con otros enfermos y todo tipo de información.

Ella se levantó de la silla, con lágrimas en los ojos, y le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Me siento como si conociera a toda esa gente, Ichigo. Sé lo que sienten porque a mí me pasa lo mismo. Y ahora no me veo tan rara. Si no soy la única que sufre esos ataques, si no soy la única que pierde la cabeza, que no sabe lo que hace… Si hay otra gente que habla de ello en Internet, entonces yo no soy tan especial, no soy un bicho raro. Gracias… no sé cómo puedo agradecértelo —le dijo al oído, emocionada.

Tanto que Ichigo se emocionó también.

—Hay mucha gente con epilepsia —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Pero ahora tienes que decirme cómo puedo hablar con ellos. ¿Podemos intercambiar teléfonos?

—Mañana —sonrió Ichigo—. Ahora tengo otra cosa en mente.

Rukia nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Se sentía como si estuviera en una burbuja, dolores y pesadillas olvidados para siempre.

Parecía demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Demasiado bueno. Pero cada día era mejor.

—¿Clases? —exclamó, cuando Ichigo volvió a casa por la noche con un montón de catálogos informativos—. ¿De qué?

—Puedes estudiar lo que quieras, Rukia. Eres una persona muy inteligente. Yo voy a estudiar informática porque aunque sé cómo manejar un ordenador, hay cosas que todavía no conozco. Tú puedes estudiar lo que quieras.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí. Informática, arte, literatura, derecho…

Rukia se echó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Eres maravilloso.

—¿Por traerte unos catálogos?

—Porque… —empezó a decir ella, desabrochando su camisa —me encanta la idea de ir a la universidad. Y porque te quiero —añadió. Ichigo sonrió y Rukia empezó a desabrocharse la blusa—. Y porque a ti te gusta la página cincuenta y tres tanto como a mí.

Su marido soltó una carcajada.

—Eres insaciable.

Rukia corrió hacia la escalera.

—La página cincuenta y tres —le recordó.

—Soy demasiado viejo —protestó Ichigo.

—Venga, viejecillo. Prometo que seré buena contigo.

—¿Viejecillo? De eso nada —gruñó él, pillándola por detrás.

Después, la colocó sobre su hombro y subió el resto de las escaleras de dos en dos.

Ichigo estaba guardando unos papeles en su maletín. Después salió de la clase y fue hacia el aula de Rukia.

Llevaban un mes yendo a la universidad nocturna de Karakura dos veces por semana. Y eso lo había hecho darse cuenta de ciertas verdades que había querido ignorar mientras estaban aislados en el rancho.

«Viejecillo».

Aquella palabra lo había hecho sonreír. Pero eso era antes.

Rukia solía llamárselo cuando protestaba por algo y la broma empezaba a no tener gracia. De hecho, lo molestaba.

No era un viejo, pero Rukia era una chica muy joven, un hecho del que se había dado cuenta desde que empezaron a estudiar en la universidad.

Rukia tenía diecinueve años. Y debería vivir las experiencias que vivía una chica de esa edad.

«Viejecillo».

Se había estado engañando a sí mismo. Durante todo el tiempo, creyó que le hacía un favor casándose con ella. Y era al revés. Era Rukia quien le hacía un favor.

Serio, miró por el cristal del aula. Ella no sabía que estaba allí. Y tampoco lo sabía el chaval que estaba tonteando con su mujer.

Tenía aspecto de atleta y sonrisa de seductor. Pero Ichigo debería estar acostumbrado.

Desde que llegaron a la universidad, todos los chicos volvían la cabeza al ver a Rukia. Y aquellos chicos tan jóvenes estaban siempre «preparados», como él recordaba bien.

Cuando miró a aquel joven no pudo evitar una punzada de envidia. Estaba lleno de confianza y tenía una de esas sonrisas que vuelven locas a las jovencitas.

No podía tener más de veinte años. Lo que no sabía era que no cumpliría veintiuno a menos que se apartara de su mujer.

Inmediatamente.

Ichigo abrió la puerta del aula.

—Hola, Ichigo —sonrió Rukia al verlo—. Estamos a punto de terminar. Grimmjow, este es mi marido, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Grimmjow debería tener suficiente sentido común como para apartarse. Pero como, aparentemente, no lo tenía, Ichigo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su mujer.

Era un gesto absurdamente posesivo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Por supuesto, Rukia no se dio ni cuenta.

Pero Grimmjow sí y, afortunadamente, murmuró una despedida apresurada.

Durante el camino a casa, Ichigo iba preguntándose por qué había reaccionado así, como un quinceañero. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando volvió al rancho lo hizo con la convicción de que Rukia lo necesitaba. Pero era evidente que lo único que necesitaba era saber quién era y lo que quería hacer.

Esa era una verdad en la que debía pensar. Rukia no había podido, hasta entonces, decidir qué iba a hacer con su vida.

De hecho, empezaba a ser aparente que no lo necesitaba para nada.

Las clases terminaron en junio y Rukia estaba deseando abrir su propia página Web.

—Tengo tantos planes —le estaba diciendo a Grimmjow el último día de clase—. Tanta gente con la que quiero hablar, a la que me gustaría decir que no están solos, que sé por lo que están pasando…

Además de los planes para la página Web, una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado era su amistad con Grimmjow.

Cuando se encontró con él el primer día se puso nerviosa. Pero los dos habían crecido mucho desde que él le hizo tanto daño. Desde que, para Rukia, no era más que un «ignorante» y ella para él «una tonta a la que le había mordido la lengua el gato».  
>Grimmjow se había disculpado mil veces. Incluso le contó que había intentado en varias ocasiones enmendar el error, pero no supo cómo hacerlo.<p>

Años después se habían hecho amigos. Por fin. Pero las clases terminaban y pronto dejarían de verse.

Los días pasaban y Rukia notó que Ichigo parecía extraño, ausente. Ella trabajaba en su página Web, diciéndose a sí misma que no pasaba nada, que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Se decía que la razón para que estuviera tan callado últimamente era porque él también tenía trabajo. Y porque le estaba dando tiempo para terminar su página.

La vida era estupenda. Tenía un nuevo amigo y Soi Fong y ella habían decidido comer juntas todas las semanas. No pensaba dejar que las inseguridades que la habían mantenido encerrada durante toda su vida la hicieran pensar que Ichigo había dejado de amarla.

Sabía que no era cierto. No podía ser.

Solo era su imaginación.

¿No seguía haciéndole el amor con una ternura que la hacía llorar? Aun así, había algo raro, cierta desesperación en sus besos. Y Rukia no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Rukia oyó el sonido de un coche un sábado por la mañana y salió al porche. Cuando vio quien era, bajó los escalones corriendo.

—¡Grimmjow, qué alegría verte!

—Yo también me alegro mucho —rió el joven, tomándola en brazos.

—¡Suéltame, tonto! No puedo respirar.

—Rukia, cariño, tú me has dejado sin respiración tantas veces que es justo que yo te la robe a ti ahora.

—¿Es eso lo que tienes en mente, Grimmjow? ¿Robar algo?

Rukia volvió la cabeza y vio a Ichigo en el porche, sus ojos tan duros como el martillo que tenía en la mano.

—Hola, Kurosaki —lo saludó el joven, dejando a Rukia en el suelo—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien —contestó Ichigo con voz fría—. ¿Pasabas por aquí o qué?

Como el rancho no estaba cerca de ningún sitio, la pregunta era absurda. Pero Rukia estaba tan contenta de ver a Grimmjow que no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Ven, entra. Recibimos tan pocas visitas que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer de anfitriona —dijo, sonriendo. Estaba subiendo los escalones cuando se dio cuenta de que ni Ichigo ni Grimmjow se habían movido—. ¿No vienes? —preguntó, sorprendida al ver la expresión de los dos hombres.

—Dentro de un momento —contestó Ichigo, sin dejar de mirar al joven—. Quiero enseñarle el establo a tu amigo.

—Entra, Rukia. Volveremos en cinco minutos —sonrió Grimmjow.

Los dos se dirigieron al establo, dejándola con la impresión de que no iban a hablar precisamente de caballos.

Ichigo estaba furioso. Y Rukia no se daba ni cuenta de que su héroe estaba a punto de perder dos dientes.

—¿No puedes buscarte tu propia chica? ¿Tienes que venir a buscar la mía?

—¿Rukia es tuya? ¿Tienes el título de propiedad? —preguntó Grimmjow, a la defensiva.

Ichigo soltó el martillo para no sentirse tentado.

—¿Te importaría explicarme qué has venido a hacer aquí?

—Hace tiempo le hice daño a Rukia. Mucho daño. Entonces era un niño, pero ya no lo soy —contestó el joven—. Y no creo que esté bien quedarme mirando cuando creo que alguien va a hacerle daño.

—Y tú crees que yo voy a hacerle daño a mi mujer —dijo Ichigo entonces.

—Eso es lo que he venido a averiguar.

La furia apareció entonces desde muy dentro. Desde tan dentro que Ichigo no sabía de dónde. Grimmjow y su actitud de caballero andante lo sacaban de quicio. ¿Quién era aquel crío para pensar que iba a hacerle daño a Rukia?

—¿Por qué te crees con derecho a intervenir?

—No quiero que pienses que Rukia me gusta. Bueno, me gusta, pero como amiga.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tanto interés?

—Rukia está loca por ti y yo solo quería saber si el sentimiento es mutuo.

El silencio que siguió a aquella frase podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Ya veo.

—Este rancho es una propiedad muy golosa —dijo Grimmjow entonces, sin saber que arriesgaba su vida.

—Y tú crees que estoy aquí para llevármelo todo —murmuró Ichigo.

—Se me ha ocurrido pensarlo. Hasta que me encontré con Rukia en la universidad.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces?

—Que nunca la había visto tan feliz.

En ese momento, escucharon la voz de Rukia, llamándolos. Pero estaban demasiado ocupados chocando sus cornamentas

—¿Tú crees que es feliz?

—Eso parece. He venido para ver si todo iba bien.

—Sin pensar que no era asunto tuyo.

—No, es verdad. Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Es evidente que quieres a Rukia tanto como ella te quiere a ti —sonrió entonces Grimmjow, mirando el martillo—. Y como veo que estás dispuesto a cargarte a cualquiera que desee hacerte la competencia, puede que seas suficientemente bueno para ella.

Rukia había entrado en el establo sin que ninguno de los dos la oyera y se colocó al lado de su marido.

Ichigo no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Y después, para sorpresa de su mujer, invitó a Grimmjow a tomar una cerveza.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Mientras fregaba los platos de la cena, decidió que nunca entendería a los hombres. No tenía mucha experiencia con ellos, pero la que tenía… no le servía de mucho. Cuando entró en el establo aquella tarde, estaba convencida de que encontraría al uno o al otro cubierto de sangre, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué podían estar discutiendo.

Pero estaban tan tranquilos, hablando de ella. Y durante la cena, el uno se reía de las bromas del otro. Increíble.

Ichigo seguía siendo un rompecabezas. Cuando Grimmjow se marchó, volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo. Y Rukia se daba cuenta de que aquella actitud había empezado cuando empezaron las clases. Había visto esa expresión en su rostro muchas veces cuando iba a buscarla.

A veces parecía realmente enfadado. No. Molesto, preocupado. Mientras se secaba las manos, miró una fotografía de Ichigo que había encontrado aquella mañana. Era una fotografía de cuando tenía diez años, cuando llegó al rancho, antes de que ella naciera.

Su carita hacía que se le encogiera el corazón.

Su padre le había puesto una mano en el hombro, pero la cara de aquel niño tenía una expresión de soledad extrema. Era como si hubiera estado solo toda su vida.

Tenía la expresión, se dio cuenta entonces con lágrimas en los ojos, que había tenido durante las últimas semanas. Parecía confuso, desconfiado. Profundamente solo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando volvió a mirar la fotografía del niño que había llegado al rancho Kuchiki, abandonado y olvidado de todos. Y con la sabiduría de una mujer enamorada por fin entendió.

Entendió tantas cosas…

—Ichigo… —susurró, acariciando la carita de la fotografía.

Por fin había entendido que, de los dos, era él quien seguía estando más herido.

Fue a buscarlo por la noche. Con el camisón blanco, el pelo suelto, salió al porche donde él estaba sentado.

—Vuelve dentro, Rukia. Hace frío.

Pero ella no pensaba ir a ninguna parte.

—Hace más frío dentro. Sin ti.

Se puso de rodillas a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos, como ya había hecho otra vez cuando decidió convertirse en una mujer.

Y después se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Ichigo se rindió y, con un suspiro, la tomó entre sus brazos.

Ella lo apretó contra su corazón, disfrutando de su calor, de las grandes manos que rodeaban su cintura.

—Te amo, Ichigo.

El dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Podrías haber sido cualquier cosa. Todo lo que quisieras ser.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Crees que me has quitado algo?

Ichigo apartó la mirada.

—No.

—¿Lamentas haberte casado conmigo

—Lamento haberte dejado sin alternativa.

—Escúchame —dijo entonces Rukia, obligándolo a mirarla—. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que necesito está contigo. Siempre ha sido así.

—No.

—Tú me has abierto el mundo, Ichigo. Tú me has enseñado quién soy. Y las únicas opciones que he tenido en mi vida, me las has dado tú. Es la verdad. ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Juntos sabremos cuál es la mejor opción, en cada momento. Yo he elegido el rancho. Te he elegido a ti.

Ichigo miró a la mujer que era su esposa. Escuchó sus palabras, notó la fuerza, la confianza que había en ellas, vio la convicción en sus ojos, sintió el amor que salía de su corazón.

Rukia creía firmemente lo que estaba diciendo. Creía que él le había dado opciones, no que se las había quitado. Que era fuerte no a pesar de él, sino por él.

Creía en él. Creía en ellos.

Y, en ese momento, Ichigo creyó también.

—Puede que tú hayas tenido opciones —dijo, apretándola contra su corazón—. Pero yo no las he tenido. Nunca en lo que se refiere a ti.

A medianoche, el rancho Kuchiki dormía. Pero no así sus ocupantes.

—Quiero tener un niño —susurró Rukia.

Aunque se sentía feliz, Ichigo se puso tenso al escuchar esas palabras. Había estado esperando aquel momento, pero no pensaba que llegaría tan pronto.

—Dame más tiempo —le rogó—. Necesito acostumbrarme a la idea.

A la luz de la luna, vio que los ojos violeta se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenemos que hablar con el doctor Ukitake, Rukia. No quiero ni pensar en el riesgo que un niño sería para ti.

—La vida es un riesgo. Cuando estés preparado… solo cuando estés preparado hablaremos con el doctor Ukitake —dijo ella entonces—. Y después tomaremos la decisión juntos.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

—¿Y si la decisión es no tenerlo? ¿Si es más seguro para ti no tener hijos?

—Este rancho tiene mucho que ofrecer a un niño. Especialmente a un niño abandonado, un niño que nunca ha tenido oportunidades.

El había sido un niño así. Un niño que, de mayor, pensó que la mujer que tenía entre los brazos necesitaba que alguien cuidara de ella. Pero estaba equivocado. Era él quien la necesitaba.

Tanto calor, tanta sabiduría, tanto amor… Ichigo tenía que agarrarse a ella como a un ancla. Y pensaba hacerlo durante toda su vida.

—Te amo, Rukia

—Lo sé —susurró ella—. Creo que siempre lo he sabido.

Ichigo le mostró cuánto la amaba con su cuerpo; así le dijo lo que no sabía cómo decirle con palabras.

La llevó de nuevo a aquel sitio donde podían perder el control, a aquel sitio donde ella era fuerte y él era el mejor hombre posible.

Y donde ninguno de los dos tenía miedo.

**Fin**

**Si esta historia llego a su fin, creo que no se esperaban este final tan repentino, pero así es la historia :( ajjajajjajajajaaj espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, agradezco a su autora Cyndy y a Tite por nuestro hermoso Ichiruki. Gracias a todos los que leyeron, le dieron favorito y siguieron esta bella historia, especialmente gracias por los comentarios. He estado trabajando en un fic de mi autoría así que si me decido publicarlo espero verlas y verlos por ahí! Muchas gracias y sayonara!**


End file.
